


Moon-&-Star / Луна-и-Звезда

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Novelization, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чрезвычайно романтическая история долгого путешествия в поисках себя. И, возможно, в финале кому-то предстоит умереть...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon-&-Star / Луна-и-Звезда

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, на Морровинде отсутствуют лисы, зато там полно разумных кошек. Итак, посвящается Skess'е, лисе с кошачьими повадками.
> 
> Автор приносит свои извинения за слишком вольное обращение с атрибутикой RPG «Морровинд».

Мое имя С'Кейса. Полностью - С'Кейса аша-Сквиришш. На Морлон, Общее наречие, переводится как «Пятнистые Уши». Я хаджит'рорш, молодая самка без семьи и потомства, живущая вне клана.  
Причина столь несообразного поведения кроется в том, что поселения моего рода уже лет десять как не существует. Вырезано под корень в Осеннюю Неразбериху. Мне, самой младшей в семье, тогда повезло. Я гостила у тетки. Там и осталась, когда пришло известие о том, что наша деревушка превратилась в головешки. Ее и отстраивать не брались - некому.  
Тетя С'Момриш, поняв, что сбыть нахлебницу обратно не удастся, только вздохнула. Ничего плохого про нее сказать не могу: ее семейство относилось ко мне, как к родной. То есть кормило впроголодь и держало в обносках. Времена тогда были тяжелые. Человеческая армия империи Тамриэль наводила порядок среди Темных и Светлых эльфов, а те, отбиваясь, грызлись между собой и всем прочим миром. Боевые действия почему-то то и дело прокатывались через многострадальный Эльсвайр, наше неудачливое королевство.  
Когда тете с семейством пришлось в шестой раз сломя голову убегать с насиженных мест, бросая нажитое добро и дом, ее терпение лопнуло. Почтенная С'Момриш рявкнула на оторопевшего супруга, топнула ногой, махнула хвостом, влезла в долги - и утащила ораву детей, родичей и приживалов подальше от беды, из Империи на отдаленный остров Вварденфел, он же Морровинд.  
Седмица путешествия по морю иногда снится мне в кошмарных снах. Самый жуткий - о том, как наш корабль тонет, а я осталась запертой в трюме…  
Все плохое когда-нибудь да кончается. Дивным весенним утром 358 года Третьей Эпохи галера «Звезда Империи» бросила якорь в Сейда Нин, гавани на восточном побережье Острова. На борту галеры находились отбывшие свой срок и отправленные на поселение каторжники, беглые рабы, артель рудокопов, странствующие проповедники Имперского Культа… и несколько хаджитских семейств, алчущих лучшей доли в суровом мире.  
Спустя пять-шесть лун наша жизнь действительно изменилась к лучшему. Тетины отпрыски один за другим подыскали себе выгодные места. Кто нанялся в Западную Торговую Компанию, кто ушел в Ночную Гильдию, кто поступил в писцы, кто в подмастерья. Незамужние девицы быстренько разбежались по Высоким Домам служанками или няньками.  
Одна С'Кейса Кривой Хвост торчала дома да унылилась.  
В месяц Звездопада я стала совершеннолетней. Пора замуж выдавать, да кто такую возьмет? Я сутаи, рожденная под ликом обновившихся лун. Некрупная, тощая и рыжей масти, каковая в нашем народе издавна считается приносящей несчастье. Вдобавок с торчащими ушами в крапинку, поломанным хвостом - данмеры постарались - и уж точно не девственница. За что опять-таки спасибо Темным. Тому лихому отряду, что напал на караван беженцев, замешкавшийся на пути к спасительному побережью.  
Убить красноглазые никого не убили, зато ограбили подчистую. Узлы и сундуки все перетряхнули, даже медяками не побрезговали. Молоденьких девиц и парней оприходовали по законам военного времени. Растянули на легендарные пять колышков, бросили жребий - хнычь, не хнычь, потерянного не вернешь. Денно и нощно возноси хвалу Альмасиви, что через тебя прошло всего трое.  
Косточки потом срослись, но криво. Иду смирно по улице, а хвост, зараза такая, чинно не складывается, торчит куда-то вбок. Сколько раз этот злосчастный хвост дергали - и не сосчитать.  
Должно быть, надоела я тете С'Момриш хуже песчаной лихорадки. Она сплавила меня в Балмору, посудомойкой в трактир «Девять тарелок». То есть это я думала, что буду посудомойкой. У хозяйки, госпожи Ранмер, на мой счет имелись совсем другие планы.  
Есть у меня подозрение, что почтенная тетя прекрасно знала об этих замыслах… Ничуть против них не возражая.  
Лохани с горячей водой и горой грязной посуды я так и не увидела. Оно и хорошо. Таскать от стола к столу тяжеленные подносы меня тоже не заставили.  
Плохо другое. Хозяйка «Тарелок» в первый же день коротко и ясно растолковала глуповатой рыженькой хаджитке, какие обязанности ей предстоит выполнять. Я что-то слабо вякнула, покосилась в сторону окна, за которым завывал ветер, решила - а, какая разница? От меня не убудет. Зато хоть денег заработаю.  
С'Кейса-горемыка стала девочкой при гостинице. Пятнадцать серебряных дрейков за комнату, пять - за прилагающуюся молоденькую хаджитку. Балмора, как мне растолковали, провинция, оттого здесь все дешево.  
Товарками моими стали мрачноватая данмерка Уэлфера и Суриль-Хохотушка, девица-человек из народа Бретонов.

* * *

К началу следующей весны я твердо осознала: моя жизнь в Балморе весьма и весьма неплоха. Может статься, даже лучше, чем у деловитых отпрысков тети С'Момриш. Что же до моей девичьей чести… Была честь, да вся вышла. И не жаль.  
Клиентов своих я знала наперечет, как и их вкусы. Мой заработок поднялся до трети с каждой серебряной монеты. Я больше не доедала куски за постояльцами и не выглядела сущим чучелом.  
Госпожа Ранмер как-то застала меня напевающей. Я прижала уши в ожидании неизбежной выволочки за безделье, но кары не последовало. Моя мутсере раздумчиво заявила: оказывается, у меня весьма приятный голосок. Эдакое низкое довольное урчание сытого зверя.  
В Доме Хлаалу для меня наняли учительницу. Теперь по вечерам я садилась около стойки, брала виолат и выводила что-нибудь душещипательное. Постояльцам нравилось. Трактирщица еще рассчитывала научить меня танцевать, но из-за особенности строения лап хаджитов замысел не удался. Мы ходим не как люди или эльфы, но слегка подскакиваем при каждом шаге. И колени у нас кажутся вывернутыми назад. Зато мы очень быстро бегаем, далеко прыгаем и неплохо лазаем. Без всяких веревок и крючьев, с помощью когтей.  
Иногда мне разрешалось прогуляться по окрестным кварталам или навестить сородичей за рекой, в трактире «Западная окраина». Там я познакомилась с каштаново-полосатой Сладкоголоской. Как выяснилось - карманницей и полноправным членом Ночной Гильдии. Она и меня подбила вступить. Мол, в дальних краях свои должны держаться своих.  
Толкового вора из меня не получилось, однако взносы я платила аккуратно и занятиями у старого Кирмы не пренебрегала. Он и обнаружил у меня талант взломщика. Мудреные замки работы мастеров Вивека или даэдр, конечно, мне были не по зубам, однако простые запоры на обычных сундуках и дверях я вскрывала в три приема.  
Воровка хлопала в ладоши и лелеяла мысль о том, как здорово было бы наведаться в одну из заброшенных гробниц, что разбросаны вдоль дороги из Балморы в Сейда Нин. Или в старый двемерский город за Лунной Бабочкой.  
\- Там же призраки, - искренне пугалась я. Полосатая смешливо мяукала и уверяла, якобы в Гильдии Магов можно купить заклинание, отгоняющее любую нечисть. Правда, задорого.  
\- Зато вот эту нежить мы прогоним без всякий заклятий, старым добрым пинком по заднице! - резвилась она, на цыпочках подкрадываясь к нищему, увлеченно рывшемуся в мусорной куче у черного хода «Окраины».  
Нищеброд оказался сметливым. Заметил приближающуюся тень, сцапал мешок с объедками и пустыми бутылками, и смылся, обозвав Сладкоголоску «паршивой блохастой шкурой». Моя приятельница рассвирепела, подобрала подол и ринулась было вдогонку, но я удержала ее.  
\- Да ну его. Пусть бежит. Ему тоже жить надо.  
Про себя я в очередной раз подумала, насколько мне повезло. А что, если бы некой С'Кейсе тоже пришлось бы копаться в отбросах и собирать выброшенные кувшины? Много ли с тех кувшинов получишь у старьевщика? Только на миску самой дешевой похлебки и хватит. В Балморе нищеброду, если он не найдет себе работы, долго не протянуть. Попадется страже при попытке стянуть что-нибудь либо сам помрет с голоду. Интересно, откуда он такой взялся?  
\- Притащился из Сейда Нин, - поделилась Сладкоголоска, знавшая все городские сплетни. - Туда его привезли с Материка. Империя щедро дарует своих отпущенных на свободу рабов и каторжников нам. Здесь они опять попадаются, и мы их вешаем, сгоняем в шахты Кальдеры либо шлем обратно в Империю.  
Касательно происхождения бродяги наши со Сладкоголоской мнения разошлись. Она говорила - это нордлинг, варвар, я - бретон. Или сильно запаршивевший алтмер, Светлый эльф.

* * *

Весна плавно перетекла в лето с внезапными пыльными бурями, прилетающими с Полуночи, со стороны пустынь Альд’руна. Про Альд’рун, вотчину Дома Редоран, я только слышала, бывать мне в тех краях не доводилось. Весь огромный Морровинд покуда ограничивался для меня гаванью Сейда Нин, Пелагиадом да Балморой.  
Приснопамятный нищеброд упрямо не сдавался. Наскреб денег на взнос в Гильдию Магов, и совершил то, о чем мы со Сладкоголоской могли только рассуждать. Вломился в могильник, вынеся оттуда уйму ценного барахла, коим безутешные родственники лет пятьдесят назад снабдили покойника.  
Отныне ему больше не требовалось шастать по свалкам.  
В какой-то из дней месяца Плодов бывший каторжник и побирушка пожаловал к нам в «Девять тарелок». В качестве гостя. Разряженный в алое и темно-лиловое, с коротким кинжалом у пояса. Под руку с Аджирой, хаджиткой-магичкой из Гильдии. Аджира выглядела до чрезвычайности довольной, точно лунного сахара объелась. Весь вечер она не закрывала рта, болтая и игриво помахивая кончиком расчесанного хвоста. Мы с Суриль наблюдали за парочкой с верхней галереи, лениво споря: останутся они на ночь или нет? Судя по поведению Аджиры, она бы с превеликим удовольствием задрала хвост прямо на столе. Странная она, а еще чародейка. Знает ведь, что люди и Первые недолюбливают наше племя. Сколько поговорок сложено про чрезмерно любвеобильных и неразборчивых в связях хаджиток, я и не вспоминаю.  
Не знаю, считался ли бродяга по меркам людей симпатичным или нет. Хохотушка, глядя на него, закатывала глаза и томно вздыхала. Мне он ни капельки не приглянулся. Длинный, тощий, сляпанный из сплошных острых углов, с увязанным на затылке хвостом белобрысых волос. Вдобавок - не нордлинг и не бретон, но несомненный имперец. Нагляделась я на эту братию досыта. До сих пор шерсть дыбом встает при одном упоминании.  
Комнату они сняли, но вовсе не для утех. Аджира налакалась флина, ее сморило, и имперец оттащил колдунью наверх, отсыпаться. Спустился, посидел немного в одиночестве - я к тому времени уже оседлала табуретку, с чувством выводя «Погибшее сердце» - и ушел.  
\- Господин Рекце, заглядывайте к нам почаще! - крикнула ему в спину хозяйка.  
Хм. Вот, оказывается, как его зовут.  
Аджира наутро проснулась весьма сконфуженной. Улизнула через черный ход, чтобы никто не видел ее расстроенной и унылой мордочки. Чародейка явно надеялась, что ужин при свечах завершится иначе.  
С той поры имперец сделался навроде местной легенды. Той личностью, которой можно перемывать косточки и чьи новые похождения служат хорошей приправой к обеду. Рекце связался с Гильдией Мечей, его частенько видят в обществе тамошней Наставницы Боя, Нарьи Огненный Глаз. Впрочем, в форт Лунной бабочки, где заправляет его соотечественник, лейтенант Крациус, он тоже шастает едва ли не через два дня на третий. Рекце ведет таинственные и непонятные дела со Старым Каем, выжившим из ума пожирателем скуумы с Левого берега. Знаете, только между нами - именно он прирезал гро-Шардаб, орчиху-колдунью, вдрызг рассорившуюся с Гильдией. Ту, что охотно скупала любые загадочные вещички из разграбленных могил. По слухам, в доме у нее было нечисто, а явившиеся ликторы нашли целый сундук книг про оживление мертвецов, кости и выкопанные из могил черепа. Если все обстояло именно так, поделом ей!  
В месяце Бурь грянул гром с ясного неба. В «Пяти свечах», кабачке у Западных ворот, произошла бойня. Некто осуществил давнее и заветное желание лейтенанта Крациуса - одним махом истребил всю верхушку Мораг Тонг, гильдии убийц.  
Их там было пятеро. Ни один не ушел.  
Целый день добрые горожане таскались к трактиру: полюбоваться на лужи застывшей крови, стены в выщерблинах от ударов мечей и учиненный разгром. Хозяин заведения уцелел - почуяв неладное, рыбкой нырнул под стойку. Просидел там все побоище, лязгая зубами от страха. Крациус и Нилена Дорвайн, Советница Балморского Дома Хлаалу, в кои веки помирились и вместе прибыли вести дознание. Однако от испуга у владельца трактира напрочь отбило память. Он клялся и божился всей Великой Девяткой, что позабыл все, что делал с утра. Он не помнит, кто затеял драку. Он вообще ничего не помнит, кроме собственного имени и того, что сегодня же вечером пойдет в Храм, сделать щедрое пожертвование Альмасиви.  
Рекце в тот день в городе не было.  
Однако наше общественное мнение единогласно вынесло приговор: бойня - дело рук имперца! Судите сами: расследование завершилось как-то очень быстро, хотя виновного так и не сыскали. Лейтенанту Крациусу побоище в «Свечах» только на руку. Он уже сколько лет мечтает о том, чтобы отделаться от Мораг Тонг, мешающих справедливому исполнению закона. Госпожа Нилена их тоже не жаловала - поборы и шантаж Гильдии отнюдь не способствуют росту доходов. Вдобавок убийцы тянули лапы к сокровищу Дома, эбонитовым шахтам Кальдеры. А Хлаалу разорвут на клочки любого, включая гвардию короля, коли те посягнут на драгоценные рудники.  
Рекце, как ни в чем не бывало, объявился спустя три дня. Власти и горожане Балморы сошлись в молчаливом одобрении деяния неведомого преступника. Искатель приключений мигом повсюду стал желанным гостем и выгодным клиентом. Чем беззастенчиво пользовался, покупая в долг и сулясь отдать на будущей седмице.  
В «Тарелки» на сей раз он пришел вместе с Нарьей. Весь ужин они проникновенно таращились друг на друга, держась за руки и, разумеется, поднялись наверх. Спустя часик я как бы невзначай прогулялась по второму этажу, наткнувшись на беззастенчиво подслушивавшую Суриль. Она покраснела и улизнула, а глаза у нее были почему-то заплаканными. Я хихикнула и тоже пристроилась к щели между косяком и створкой.  
Изнутри, перемежаемая стонами и скрипами кровати, доносилась до боли знакомая песня: «Рекце, ах, Рекце!.. Я так тебя люблю, сделай это еще разок, останься со мной…»  
Кто бы мог подумать. Такая суровая и неприступная госпожа, наставница меча и все такое прочее, а ведет себя, как самка гуара в пору течки. Что только человеческие женщины находят в этом имперце? Интересно, Нарья знает о том, что совсем недавно ее друг промышлял сбором пустых бутылок и охотой на крыс? Наверняка знает. Она ведь тоже живет в Балморе и не чурается слухов.  
Следующим утром беловолосый отбывал в Вивек по делам Дома Хлаалу - надолго. Возможно, до конца года. Он сказал об этом нашей хозяйке, а я крутилась неподалеку. Почему-то мне показалось, что Рекце весьма поспешно сматывается из Балморы - от Нарьи удирает, что ли? Может, она захотела за него замуж?  
Огненный Глаз спустилась в зал после полудня. Узнав об отъезде кавалера, разбила три тарелки, без замаха разрубила стол и, выходя, наступила мне на хвост. От досады, наверное. Хохотушка состроила вслед воительнице рожу и показала язык. Потом опечалилась и завздыхала. Я спросила, чем она огорчена? Суриль помялась и зашептала, мол, если Рекце действительно отбыл по делам Дома в Вивек, то не миновать ему знакомства с господином Кассиусом. Он тамошний глава Дома. Всем известно, что Кассиус сам не свой до смазливых парней.  
\- Ну и что? - не поняла я.  
Хохотушка всплеснула руками и с жаром принялась растолковывать, что Альмасиви допускает и одобряет подобные отношения только между мужчиной и женщиной. Но уж никак не между созданиями одного пола.  
Тут подошла Уэлфера. Послушала болтовню Суриль, разозлилась, назвала Хохотушку пустоголовой сплетницей и разогнала нас по комнатам. Я так и осталась в недоумении, что плохого в подобной любви и отчего люди так ее порицают. У хаджитов к таким связям относились проще. Жениться, конечно, нужно на самке - чтобы появились дети и продолжился род. А любить можно кого угодно. У Темных и Светлых эльфов, насколько я знаю, обычаи такие же. Наверное, поэтому Уэлфера и вышла из себя. Она недолюбливает мужчин - всех без исключения. Что из своего народа, что из другого. Женщины ей тоже не нравятся. Уэлфера вообще никого не любит. Как и я. Только она - из-за злости на весь мир. А я, наверное, еще не встретила того, кого могла бы полюбить.

* * *

Осень. Затяжные, несколько дней кряду, дожди, мутные ручьи на улицах. Речка вздулась и вышла из берегов. Много посетителей - город заедает скука, обитатели ближайших кварталов сбредаются к нам, посидеть, выпить, поговорить. От безделья и скверной погоды частенько вспыхивают ссоры, переходящие в поножовщину. Наша троица почти не вылезает из комнат, трудясь без устали. У меня который день между ног все болит и ноет. Хожу враскорячку, сломанные косточки хвоста в дождь зудят и несносно чешутся.  
Последним моим клиентом сегодня был Фферанг-нордлинг, сопровождающий караванов Дома Хлаалу. Терпеть его не могу. Он здоровенный, а я существо маленькое и хрупкое. Он вдавливает меня в постель и начинает ерзать взад-вперед под хруст моих бедных ребер. К тому же нордлинг обожает в самые напряженные моменты неожиданно дернуть меня за хвост или уши. Нарочно, чтобы я взвизгнула. Пару раз он попытался дергать Уэлферу, у которой тоже длинные ушки. Данмерка немедля схватилась за нож и пригрозила отчекрыжить к дреморам все его хозяйство. Больше он к ней не ходит, таскается ко мне.  
Выпроводив Фферанга, я мельком глянула в зал, убедившись, что тоскливая гулянка продолжается. Высунулась на балкон, глотнула холодного мокрого воздуха. Дождь кончился. У самого горизонта сумрачное небо косо прорезала длинная ветвистая молния. Я медленно досчитала до семи, и только тогда с далекого морского побережья докатился звук грома. В сумраке мне померещилось, будто на пятачке около задней двери трактира возится какое-то существо. Встает и падает, расплескивая грязь. Упрямо поднимается, шатается и снова рушится. Неуклюжее длинноногое создание… с белой головой?  
Рекце? Вернулся из столицы? Что он там делает? Пьян и не в силах держаться прямо?  
Понятия не имею, что заставило меня спуститься по задней лестнице и выскочить во двор. Я подошла к бессильно возившемуся на земле человеку и попыталась его поднять.  
Рекце. Ободранный, перемазанный, растрепанный - но вроде не раненый. Вцепился в мою руку, как клещами, и сбивчиво забормотал, что ему нужно укрытие.  
Тут до бестолковой хаджитки наконец дошло, что имперец вовсе не ранен, а болен. Простыл и песчаную лихорадку подхватил, не иначе. Вон как зубами стучит и трясется. Хорошо, эта хворость не заразная. Но при ней нужно сидеть в тепле, попивая горячее вино и настойку на корешках черного пыльника, а не валяться под холодным дождем.  
Одни боги знают, каких усилий мне стоило втащить обезножевшего имперца вверх по лестнице. На площадке я растерялась: куда же его деть? В комнату ко мне или другим девушкам нельзя. Вдруг клиенты придут? Решила затолкать в кладовую - там тепло и грудой навалены старые одеяла. Полежит до ночи, а когда посетители начнут расходиться, добуду ему с кухни поесть. Скажу Суриль, она поможет. Сбегает в Храм Девятерых, позовет лекаря. А хозяйке рассказывать пока не стану. У госпожи Ранмер нрав крутой и порядки строгие. Скажет «мне тут болезные без надобности!», кликнет вышибалу и прикажет нас обоих выбросить на улицу.  
В кладовке я наспех соорудила из одеял лежанку, свалила на нее мелко дрожащего Рекце. Села рядом на корточки и зашептала:  
\- Ты только будь тихо. Я приду попозже, как трактир закроют. Хозяйке я ничего не скажу, правильно? У тебя что, песчанка? Костная гниль? Ты не думай, мы лекаря…  
\- Лекаря нельзя, - очень отчетливо произнес имперец. Из-за полуприкрытой двери падал оранжево-желтый отсвет висящей в коридоре лампы, освещавший половину лица Рекце. Лица, ставшего бледно-зеленоватым и усыпанным мелкими бисеринками пота. Светлые волосы свалялись в паклю и висели грязными сосульками. Глаза блестели нехорошим, багровым огнем, как у разъяренного данмера. И рука, в которой был зажат длинный, узкий стилет - рука не дрожала. Кончик стилета упирался мне как раз под подбородок. Я заморгала от обиды. Не потому, что мне угрожали смертью, а потому, что умудрилась пропустить миг, когда он вытащил кинжал из ножен.  
\- Слушай внимательно, - медленно выговорил Рекце. Губы у него дергались в разные стороны, ему приходилось делать изрядное усилие, чтобы я разобрала его невнятную речь. - Если хочешь жить, никому ничего не скажешь. Запрешь дверь и побежишь на Левобережье. Прямо сейчас. К Старому Каю. Скажешь, что Рекце вернулся и может только ползти. Пусть поднимает свою вонючую задницу и вытаскивает меня отсюда. Все поняла, хвостатая?  
Лезвие чуть отодвинулось, я сумела кивнуть. Имперец со свистом и хрипами втягивал в себя воздух.  
\- Но почему? - отважилась заикнуться я. - Не хотите, чтобы о вашем возвращении знали?  
\- Не хочу, чтобы город превратился в кладбище, - хрипло каркнул он. - У меня не лихорадка. Я подцепил корпрус. А теперь, если ты откроешь свою пастишку и завизжишь, я убью тебя. Мне все равно. Беги к Каю, живо!  
Я пискнула и умчалась. Даже дверь не заперла, только прихлопнула. Не помню, как неслась через мост и металась в поисках приткнувшегося где-то на задворках жилища Кая. У меня в голове колотилось одно: «Корпрусом заражаются от прикосновения. Он может быть в воздухе. Он может быть где угодно. Я сожгу одеяла, на которых он лежал, вымою кладовку и буду сидеть в мыльне, пока шкура не начнет облезать».  
Мысль о том, что угрозы Рекце пусты, в мою испуганную голову не пришла. Я могла запросто вбежать в общий зал и заорать: «Там бродяга с корпрусом!» Неважно, что совсем недавно обыватели шумно восхищались подвигами Рекце. От имперца мокрого места бы не осталось. От трактира, наверное, тоже. И неизвестно, что случилось бы со мной. У горожан достало бы испуга решить, что я заразна и заслуживаю очистительного костра.  
Корпруса на Морровинде боялись все. Жуткую болезнь принесли ветра со склонов Пепельной Горы, преодолевшие Заставу и Великую Стену. Она выползла из огненных пещер павшего Дагот Ура и теперь разгуливала по Острову, появляясь то здесь, то там. Отмеченные ее прикосновением гнили заживо, превращаясь в ходячих мертвецов, неспособных умереть. Их жгли огнем, топили, зарывали в землю - они воскресали, вставая на негнущихся ногах и безъязыко мыча. Самая большая вспышка корпруса случилась год назад в городке Маар Ган, принадлежащем Дому Редоран. Теперь на месте Маар Гана чернеет огромное пятно кострища, присыпанное солью и известью. О судьбе горожан, его населявших, сплетники предпочитают не заикаться. Мародеры и грабители обходят развалины Маар Гана стороной. Даже орки туда не суются - орки, которые не боятся никого и ничего в мире.  
В Храме служители Альмасиви вещали: поверженный Шестой Дом грезит о былой славе, проклятый Дагот Ур грядет на нас, обращая живое мертвым и мертвое - живым. Я не очень понимала, что они имеют в виду, но боялась. Суриль тоже боялась, а госпожа Ранмер поджимала губы и презрительно фыркала: глупые выдумки жрецов, чтобы подавали щедрее. Дагот Ур заточен в подземельях под Пепельной Горой и никогда не выберется оттуда.  
Кай Коссадес был мертвецки пьян. Я едва руки и ноги себе не отбила, колотя по дверям, прежде чем он открыл. Потом мне пришлось трижды повторить ему всю историю. Наконец, старик с руганью встал и поплелся за мной.  
На наше счастье, в «Тарелках» шла всеобщая драка. С битьем посуды и опрокидыванием столов. Никто не заметил, как я и Кай прошмыгнули наверх, а потом спустились, волоча замотанную в одеяла фигуру.  
Они уковыляли вниз по улице, хоронясь от обходящих квартал патрулей. Я закрыла дверь, заложила засовом и обессиленно привалилась к створкам. Меня трясло, во рту стоял кислый медный привкус. Вот, оказывается, к чему приводит бескорыстное желание помочь.

* * *

Как заведено от начала времен, осень перешла в зиму, а та - в весну. Высоко в небесах умирали и возрождались луны, лиловый Массер и розовая Секунда. Об имперце больше не было ни слуху, ни духу. Нарья Огненный Глаз несколько седмиц ходила мрачная и злая, и помоги боги тому, кто не вовремя оказывался у нее на дороге. Потом она познакомилась с заезжим профессиональным гладиатором и быстро утешилась. Аджира-чародейка по-прежнему заглядывала к нам на ужины. Однажды во время моего выступления она спросила, не знаю ли я песни под названием «Дорога горя»? Она заплатит целый золотой дрейк, если я спою для нее.  
«Дорогу горя» я знала. С той поры магичка стала появляться в «Тарелках» все чаще. Порой она уделяла мне внимание, приглашая сесть за свой стол и поболтать о всякой всячине. Аджира казалась очень умной: она умела читать на нескольких языках, сама творила заклинания и усердно готовилась к весеннему экзамену по изготовлению волшебных зелий.  
Припомнив тетю С'Момриш и ее бесконечную возню в кухне, я пересказала Аджире запавшие мне в память способы приготовления травяных настоев. Колдунья возликовала, бросившись немедля записывать и пояснив, что подобные рецепты слышит впервые. Народ хаджитов забыл о растениях больше, чем знали все другие расы, и можно смело биться об заклад - на экзамене Аджира произведет фурор.  
Пользуясь моментом, я спросила, знает ли мутсере чародейка что-нибудь о корпрусе. Правда ли, что есть способ его излечить?  
Аджира в задумчивости пошевелила носом и усами, отрицательно помотала головой. Ее книги и лекари Гильдии были единодушны: Пепельная Язва, как еще называют корпрус, неизлечим.  
Рекце наверняка мертв. Хорошо бы боги послали ему быструю и легкую кончину.  
Набравшись храбрости, я навестила хижину Кая. Сама не знаю, что я надеялась там выведать. На сей раз долго стучаться не пришлось: стоило легонько толкнуть створку, и та с протяжным скрипом отошла в сторону.  
Дом пустовал.  
Его покинули давно, не меньше двух месяцев тому. Без спешки, забрав все мало-мальски пригодные вещи. Остались колченогий стол, ободранная кровать и стоявший нараспашку шкаф. Крыша хижины протекала, на полу чернели вонючие застоявшиеся лужицы. На одной из полок я нашла кусочки лунного сахара и полупустую бутыль дешевого флина. Покатала хрусткие крупицы на ладони, представляя их острый тающий вкус во рту, растущее ощущение звонкой легкости… и высыпала сахар в реку.  
Накрапывал дождь, наполнив воздух мокрой взвесью, оседавшей на моей шкурке. Размытыми желтыми пятнами светили сквозь туман фонари на стенах домов.  
Я брела вниз по улице, собираясь заглянуть в хлебную лавку и купить сладких пирожков на нашу троицу.  
Выйдя на площадь, сбилась с шага: за городской стеной завыл ездовой силт страйдер.  
На Материке таких животных не держали, оттого, впервые услышав его голос, я изрядно перепугалась. Крик силт страйдера - тонкое, переливчатое подвывание, сходное с многократно усиленным скрипом пальца по мокрой коже. Погонщики уверяют, будто животные столь искусно ловят ветер и меняют высоту тона, что слышат друг друга на огромных расстояниях. Тому, что кричит в Балморе, откликаются собратья с причалов Альд’руна и далекого Гнисиса.  
Тоскливый крик словно полоснул ножом по открытой ране. Я замерла, тупо озираясь вокруг. За два года я изучила досконально все магазины и лавки на центральной площади Балморы, все раскачивающиеся вывески. Вот ростовщик, вот галантерейные товары , куда мы каждую седмицу бегаем покупать ленты и украшения, вот книжный магазинчик на углу, вот лавка моего соотечественника С'Ришши - «Оружие и редкости»… Все знакомое, неизменное.  
Пройдет десять или даже двадцать лет, а я по-прежнему буду приходить сюда за покупками.  
Может, из девочки при гостинице я выслужусь в помощницы хозяйки. Или окажусь на улице, когда госпожа Ранмер решит, что моя резвость и молодость остались позади. Моя шкура поблекнет, яркий рыжий цвет сменится седым, когти раскрошатся, клыки выпадут. В моей жизни не будет ничего, заслуживающего хотя бы одной-единственной краткой строчки в «Летописях Эбенгарда». Словно я, подобно тысячам других безвестных созданий, никогда не ступала по здешней земле. Все, чем отметят мою могилу - датами рождения и смерти. Между ними только пустота, духота жарко натопленного трактира, чьи-то руки, небрежно заваливающие меня на продавленную кровать, пустые мечтания и горькие сны.  
С'Кейса аша-Сквиришш, жила ли ты когда-нибудь? Или ты - всего лишь призрак, небрежный рисунок на размытой дождем земле?  
Дождь монотонно стучал по наброшенному на голову отрезу промасленной бумаги. Подол юбки вымок, кончик хвоста тоже. В башмаках жалобно хлюпало.  
Я повернулась и побежала к темному возвышению причала. Спотыкаясь, вскарабкалась по крутым ступенькам.  
Погонщик ничуть не удивился. Ремесло приучило. В конце концов, что необычного в мокрой хаджитке, заполошно расспрашивающей о том, куда и когда отправляется страйдер?  
Мне обстоятельно растолковали, что путешественников из Балморы возят в Альд’рун, Вивек и Гнисис. Из-за скверной погоды пассажиров сегодня не будет, так что, если я желаю ехать, отчаливаем прямо сейчас. Куда мне угодно?  
\- В Вивек! - запинаясь, ответила я. Дрожащими пальцами отсчитала запрошенные тридцать дрейков - в моем кошеле осталось еще семьдесят - и плюхнулась на жесткую скамью. Погонщик растянул над сиденьями кожаный полог, уселся в выемку между головой и туловищем силта, свистнул, причмокнул.  
Огромная туша плавно качнулась из стороны в сторону. Поплыли назад крыши и шпили Балморы, рывком закончилась городская стена. Животное разгонялось, часто и дробно топоча восьмеркой длиннющих ног. Я сидела, съежившись и стараясь ни о чем не думать. Ни о контракте с мутсере Ранмер, согласно которому я еще два года оставалась собственностью трактира «Девять тарелок». Ни о том, что отправляюсь в неизвестность с пустым карманом, совершенно не зная мира. Ни о белобрысом имперце, кости которого гнили в безвестной глуши.  
Я ехала искать себя.

* * *

Поговорки разных народов в один голос утверждают - глупцам везет.  
Что я представляла из себя, спустя десяток часов высадившись на причале Вивека? Хорошо одетая молоденькая хаджитка с вытаращенными глазенками и дрожащим хвостом. В украшениях - дешевеньких, но для кого-то представляющих целое состояние. Безоружная. Перепуганная. Подслушавшая в балморском трактире два-три имени известных вивекских горожан. Просто удивительно, как я дожила до вечера, не оказавшись изловленной, проданной на плантацию или ограбленной и утопленной в Каналах.  
На подкашивающихся ногах я ковыляла вниз по склону, навстречу вырастающим из утреннего тумана огромным пирамидам Вивека. Балмора с ее предместьями с легкостью уместилась бы на Плазе одного из здешних кварталов, больше похожих на маленькие города. Над каналами гибко изогнулись мосты. Морской ветер с трудом шевелил тяжелые знамена с гербами Гильдий и символами Великих Домов, каждый из которых имел здесь свою резиденцию. Где-то к северу, как мне говорили, к Вивеку примыкал Эбенгард - замок герцога Вварденфельского, святилище Имперского Культа и штаб Легиона.  
Я брела через бесконечный мост, а Квартал Чужеземцев поднимался надо мной тремя своими ярусами, грозовой тучей затмевая небо.  
Я шла к хаджиту Джобаше, торговцу книгами, одному из тех, о ком слышала в Балморе. Еще я отважно намеревалась сунуться к господину Кассиусу Курио, Советнику Хлаалу. Рассуждала я примерно так: Рекце работал на Великий Дом? Работал. Должны они что-то знать о его перемещениях? Наверняка. Могут они мне хотя бы сказать, когда он последний раз показывался в этих краях? Осенью? Зимой? Может, он тут и умер? Тогда я могу вернуться, покаяться перед мутсере Ранмер и закончить свою жизнь вечной приживалкой в «Девяти тарелках».  
Где живет господин Джобаши, я не знала. Спрашивать у снующих мимо горожан в богатых одеждах не решилась, робко обратилась в закованному в сияющие латы Ординатору. Смотря на меня сверху вниз и цедя слова сквозь зубы, он разъяснил дорогу.  
Дважды я заплутала в коридорах Квартала Чужеземцев, выложенных желтым гранитом и похожих один на другой. Отыскала неприметную лестницу вниз и дверь под вывеской «Редкие книги». Осторожно поскреблась, услышав хрипловатое «Не заперто!»  
Книги были повсюду: на полках, на столах, сложенные грудой на табуретах. В открытых сундуках и даже стопками на полу. Из-за высоких стеллажей до меня доносились беседующие голоса. Судя по характерным воркующим интонациям, хаджитские. У ящика с потрепанными фолиантами стоял высокий ящер - аргонианиец, аккуратно вороша когтистым пальцем пергаментные страницы. Он без интереса скосился на нового посетителя и снова уткнулся в книгу.  
\- Иду, иду, - владелец магазина был пожилым сутай-ратом, то есть превышал меня по крайней мере на голову. Прежде бурая масть с возрастом подернулась сединой, а куцый хвост был длиной всего с ладонь. То ли мутсера Джобаши утратил гордость любого хаджита в какой-то серьезной передряге, то ли уродился столь несуразным. - Милая девочка, чем могу служить? Желаете приобрести книгу? Или у вас имеется ко мне какое-то дело?  
\- Я-а… - только теперь я до конца осознала бессмысленность и глупость своей затеи. Ну что я скажу этому серьезному и учтивому господину, годящемуся мне в деды? - Мутсера, я…  
Еще мгновение - опозорюсь и зареву. Потом убегу из лавки и брошусь в Канал.  
\- Джобаши, что случилось? - из-за массивных вместилищ пергаментной мудрости, беззвучно и легко ступая обутыми в сафьяновые туфельки лапками, выплыла хаджитка. Омс-рата, прекрасное, изящное дитя новорожденного Массера и растущей Секунды. Одна из тех, что составляют гордость и красу нашего народа. Густая дымчато-пепельная шкурка, расчесанная надвое длинная гривка, из которой торчат маленькие ушки - а поголовное большинство хаджитов, в том числе и я, обязаны стричься как можно короче. Шелестящий шелк просторной синей туники, тонкого плетения диадема с ярким камешком, золотая цепочка с вычурным символом Гильдии Магов. Чародейка. Колдунья столь высокого ранга, по сравнению с которой Аджира из Балморы - недоучившаяся школьница.  
Я сглотнула и попыталась изобразить свой лучший поклон: с низким приседанием и почтительным изгибом хвоста. В раскосых желтых глазах госпожи плеснулось веселое изумление.  
\- Тут девчушка… - начал Джобаши.  
Чародейка посмотрела на меня еще раз, внимательнее. Дернула идеально очерченным ушком. Хмыкнула.  
\- Джобаши, милый, по-моему, тут исключительно женское дело. Я попробую разобраться с этой загадкой сама, ты не возражаешь? Доставь мой заказ в Гильдию, как обычно, - тускло блеснуло переходящее из рук в руки золото. - Милочка, - пепельная красотка уже обращалась ко мне, - не желаешь составить компанию за бокалом старого бренди?  
\- А-а… - только и смогла вякнуть я, увлекаемая прочь из лавки струящимся лазурным потоком. Ящер и Джобаши озадаченно смотрели нам вслед.

* * *

Глоток дорогого киродиильского бренди вызвал у меня приступ долгого кашля вперемешку со слезами. Шмыгая носом, запинаясь, перескакивая с пятого на десятое, я изложила чародейке незамысловатую историю своей жизни. Она слушала молча, кивала своим мыслям, не сочувствовала и ничего не переспрашивала. Когда я добралась до спешного отъезда из Балморы, она жестом велела мне замолчать.  
\- О детская наивность, - смешливо фыркнула пепельная омс-рата, носившая звучное имя Вирраль ала-Драйнали. - Она в самом деле собиралась запросто забежать к Курио, поболтать и отправиться по своим делам! Недалеко бы ты ушла из его поместья… если бы вообще ушла.  
Я молчала, пристыженно прижав уши к голове. Конечно, я выставила себя полной дурой. Сейчас красотка из Гильдии Магов кликнет стражу, и меня увезут в Балмору. В ошейнике, как изловленную преступницу. Проведут по улицам и вручат беглое имущество госпоже Ранмер. Ох, чует мой хвост, поркой и заточением в подвале я не отделаюсь.  
\- Есть такое понятие, «д'шейме», - внезапно сменила тему разговора чародейка, - оно происходит из алтмерского наречия. Означает непреодолимую тягу к странствию. Д'шейме подхватывает нас, словно приливная волна, и несет за собой. Мудрецы и поэты говорят: тот, кто внял зову д'шейме, никогда не будет таким, как прежде. Он обратится клинком на оселке испытаний, спицей в колесе перемен и страницей в еще не написанной книге. Может, он найдет себя. Может, утратит все. Я бы еще поняла, если б ты упомянула о снедающих тебя высоких чувствах, о прокисшем вкусе бытия и свежем ветре новизны… Но ты сама толком не знаешь, зачем убежала. Разыскивать этого парня, искателя приключений на свою задницу? Если я не ошибаюсь, ты называла его уроженцем Империи? Теперь посмотри на себя. Скажи, кто ты.  
\- Хаджит-рорш, - уныло пробормотала я. - Рыжая сутаи. Позор своего народа и горе своей семьи. Вы отправите меня обратно, госпожа?  
\- С какой стати? - искренне удивилась чародейка. - Знаешь, что случается с теми, кто рискует встать на пути одержимого д'шейме? Я слыхала парочку историй… и не желаю испытывать на себе немилость судьбы. Нет, я совершенно не собираюсь тебе препятствовать. Морровинду необходимы чудесные сказки. Но, чтобы сказка состоялась, ее герой должен хотя бы уметь выживать. Ты не пройдешь и двух шагов, как окажешься в канаве с пробитой головой. Не из-за грабителей, а из-за голодного летуна, который рухнет на тебя с небес… Повтори-ка еще разок, как зовут твоего дружка?  
\- Никакой он мне не друг, - буркнула я. - Мы и поговорили один-единственный раз, причем он тыкал в меня кинжалом. В Балморе мы называли его Рекце.  
\- Ну конечно! - Вирраль забавно сморщила носик с изящным вырезом розовых ноздрей, словно собираясь чихнуть. - А я-то ломаю голову, где слышала похожее имя! Вспомнила! Твой приятель объявился в столице в самом начале прошлого лета, с рекомендательными письмами от Дорвайн. И сразу устроил скандал, нарушив давнюю традицию и наотрез отказавшись лечь под Курио. Пошумели они там изрядно. Кому-то из телохранителей поместья даже сломали руку, то ли пробили череп. После чего господин Кассиус проникся к твоему приятелю сильнейшей приязнью. Милейший Курио отнюдь не так глуп, как полагают злопыхатели и сплетники. Иначе как бы он смог уже второй десяток лет удерживаться на посту Советника Дома? Да, его постельные забавы многим кажутся странными… однако он умеет ценить людей, посмевших ему отказать. По-моему, я сталкивалась с твоим знакомцем. Долговязый молодой человек с вечной кривой ухмылочкой, с ног до головы обвешанный смертоубийственными железяками, так?  
\- Он, - подтвердила я. Все сходилось, Рекце сам говорил, что перебирается в Вивек. Но что сталось с имперцем потом?  
\- Он то появлялся, то исчезал, - чародейка словно услышала мой невысказанный вопрос. - Усердно трудился на Дом Хлаалу, полагаю. Последний раз я видела его вполне здоровым и бодрым. Он был с приятелем, каким-то лейтенантом из Легиона. Они наняли на Канале лодку до Эбенгарда. Сели в нее и уплыли.  
Слабенькая надежда, затеплившаяся было в моей душе, испустила дух. След исчезнувшего Рекце оборвался в самом начале пути.  
\- О-о, мы в отчаянии, - госпожа Вирраль закатила глаза. - Все пропало, Океан поглотил мир, драконы вернулись, Дагот Ур восстал! Дитя, что ты вообще надеешься отыскать? Могилу своего приятеля? Его самого? Ты вроде упомянула, - она понизила голос, чтобы нас не услышали за соседними столами, - некую прилипчивую болезнь, так? Зачем тебе ходячий труп, позволь узнать? Или ты веришь, что твой дружок стал одним из тысячи, кому повезло уцелеть?  
\- Я… я не знаю, - я говорила сущую правду. Поиски Рекце были лишь поводом, а не истинной причиной. Может, я в самом деле услышала в тоскливом реве силт страйдера зов загадочного д'шейме? - Мутсере, я понимаю, отыскать его почти невозможно. Скорее всего, он давно мертв. Или превратился в нежить и бродит где-то в пещерах. Но я… я хочу попытаться. Хочу узнать и понять, что я такое. Станет ли Старая Мать гордиться мной или при звуке моего имени недоуменно спросит: «Это которая из множества моих дочерей?»  
Пепельная шерстка между ушей колдуньи встала дыбом. Вирраль грациозно встряхнулась, прядки улеглись в прежнем сообразии.  
\- Хочешь попытаться, - повторила она мои слова, вкладывая в них какой-то незнакомый и непонятный мне смысл. - Звучит недурно. Пожалуй, я даже могла бы тебе помочь. Однако любые знания и поданные советы должны быть оплачены, - она приподняла тонкую верхнюю губу, черную и слегка влажную, показав мелкие клыки. - Таков пакостный закон нашей жизни. Чем ты можешь заплатить мне, маленькое заблудшее дитя хаджитов? Только не хватайся за кошель. Он тощее голодной крысы и высох, как поле в неурожайный год.  
Высунувшаяся из широкого синего рукава кисть, как и у всех омс-ратов, очень походила на человеческую. Вирраль накрыла своей тонкой ладонью мою, больше смахивавшую на лапу животного, только с пальцами.  
\- Почему весь сахар достается Курио? - промурлыкала колдунья. - Не он один любит полакомиться. Кстати, ты нашла место, где остановиться на ночлег? Нет? Так я и думала.

* * *

О ночи, пришедшей на смену долгому и суматошному дню, моя память сохранила две вещи. Первая: в покоях Вирраль стояла замечательная мягкая кровать. И вторая: чародейка оказалась лучше всех моих клиентов, вместе взятых.  
Уж не знаю, понравилась ли ей гостиничная девчонка из Балморы, но некая С'Кейса впервые в жизни получила самое доподлинное удовольствие. То, что выделывали бесстыдные пальцы и горячий шершавый язычок Вирраль, можно сравнить только с пригоршней скуумы высшей пробы. С горсткой лунного сахара, от которого немеет язык, легчают мысли и отступает горечь. Твой разум уносится прямиком в звездные выси, беседуя там с Великой Старой Матерью всех хаджитов и ловя собственный хвост, а тело пребывает само по себе, совершая всяческие глупости.  
Боюсь, той ночью я натворила очень много глупостей. В свое оправдание могу сказать только одно: я хотела, чтобы Вирраль осталась мною довольна.  
Свое расположение мутсере ала-Драйнали высказала довольно странным способом. Поутру, безжалостно вытолкав меня из постели, вручила запечатанный конверт и велела топать на Плазу, в Гильдию Бойцов. Там мне надлежало вручить послание господину гро-Гузмугу (судя по прозванию, орку) и слушаться его, как собственного отца.  
Почтенный Грюл гро-Гузмук, прочтя записку чародейки, глянул на меня с отвращением. Мне немедля привоили кличку «Кривохвостой дурищи» и погнали переодеваться. Затем в мои трясущиеся лапы сунули тяжеленную дубинку и велели лупить по мешку с песком. Я покорно замахнулась. Описала красивый пируэт и приземлилась навзничь под общий хохот прочих тренирующихся воинов.  
Гро-Гузмук, сплюнув, прицелился и от души врезал мне по ребрам.  
От обиды и боли я взвыла. Перекатилась, полоснув его когтями под коленом, а когда он начал заваливаться, добавила хорошего пинка между ног.  
Наставник грохнулся, завывая и сквернословя.  
В зале для упражнений повисла тишина.  
Никогда прежде я не видела столько оружия, нацеленного на мою скромную персону. Я съежилась и закрыла голову лапами, молясь об одном: только бы убили сразу. Если они задумают сперва разложить меня на вон той куче мешков в углу, я за себя не отвечаю. Маленькая сутаи будет драться со всеми - пока не подохнет.  
Орк, сидевший на полу и державшийся за пострадавшие причиндалы, вдруг оглушительно зареготал. Дотянулся и ткнул меня кулаком в плечо, едва не сломав ключицу. В несколько рук меня подняли на ноги, отряхнули, похлопали по спине и велели продолжать в том же духе. Я вымученно скалилась, изображая улыбку.  
Так из гостиничной девки я сделалась начинающим бойцом Гильдии Клинков.  
А заодно и ученицей Гильдии Магов - когда, пошатываясь от усталости, я вернулась с занятия, меня ожидала стопка пергаментов и записка от Вирраль, со строжайшим предписанием «прочитать и запомнить!». Я в ужасе застонала. Дело в том, что читаю я из рук вон плохо - медленно, едва ли не по слогам.  
Две недели промелькнули, как одно мгновение. Днем под рев почтенного Грюла я носилась в тренировочном зале, ночами сидела, уткнувшись в книги Вирраль. Либо же расплачивалась за полученные знания. Дымчато-пепельная чародейка была опытной и искушенной, но вместе с тем ненасытной. Похоже, во всем Вивеке не сыскалось никого, кто разделял бы увлечения омс-раты, не сгорая в жарком пламени ее страсти.  
Против уроков в спальне магички я ничуть не возражала. Наоборот, с каждым разом они нравились мне все больше и больше. Я охотно перенимала от своей неожиданной наставницы все подряд: манеру разговора, повадки, привычки в любви и даже пристрастие к блюдам алтмерской кухни. Взбалмошная, остроумная, утонченная и своенравная, она была просто образцовым примером для подражания. Я мечтала стать похожей на нее - пусть не сейчас, но хотя бы лет через десять.  
…Гро-Гузмук, поступив в согласии с неписаными традициями орочьего племени, устроил мне экзамен. Один из учеников передал требование немедля явиться на Нижние Уровни квартала - при мече и в кожаном доспехе. Не заподозрив ничего дурного, я захватила имущество и помчалась вниз.  
Вошла, а дверь за мной раз - и захлопнулась. Из-за толстой створки донесся издевательский бас Учителя Меча:  
\- Жми вперед, Кривохвостка! Встретимся, когда доберешься до выхода! Если выживешь, конечно! - и удаляющийся хохот.  
Я пожелала всем без исключения оркам Вварденфела заболеть чесоткой, кровавым поносом и мужским бессилием. Всплакнула. Перехватила клинок поудобнее - и двинулась навстречу судьбе.  
Судьба и мутсера Грюл проявили ко мне некоторое снисхождение. С крысами и черными шалками я разделалась без особого труда. Потом долго искала выход из лабиринта ящиков, одновременно отбиваясь от больно цапавших меня за пятки и хвост личинок квама. Когда же впереди замаячила дверь и я радостно ринулась к ней, из темноты между колоннами мне наперерез вылетела, щелкая длинными челюстями и шипя, здоровенная Гончая, никса.  
Как я не испачкала штаны - не представляю. Битые четверть часа мы с ней вытанцовывали пляску смерти, прячась и устраивая друг другу засады. Прорубить твердую кожистую шкуру Гончей я не сумела. Обрушила ей на голову груду пустых сундуков. Пока обалдевший зверь выкарабкивался из-под завала, прыжками метнулась к двери и выскочила из подвала. Мигом позже створка вздрогнула под ударом никсы.  
\- Ты ее не убила, - укоризненно заявил гро-Гузмук. Наставник стоял в коридоре, смачно обгладывая куриную ножку.  
\- Зато осталась в живых, - переведя дух, отпарировала я. - Для меня это куда важней, чем дохлая Гончая.  
Предмет нашего спора пронзительно свистел и ломился наружу.  
\- А ежели твой контракт будет именно на голову никсы? - ткнул в меня объеденной ножкой орк и сам себе возразил: - Хотя кто, будучи в здравом уме, заключит контракт с кривоногой немочью? Ладно, держи. Только из уважения к госпоже ала-Драйнали. Будь моя воля - ты бы через этот подвал еще полгода бегала. Каждый день, утром и вечером. И без меча, с одной дубинкой.  
Бронзовый значок с изображением перекрещенных меча и секиры удостоверял, что я успешно завершила курс начального обучения Гильдии Бойцов. Говоря по правде, я совершенно не заслуживала такой награды. От радости я взвизгнула и повисла на шее у почтенного Грюла.  
Я только хотела его поблагодарить. Напрочь забыв, что орки все понимают слишком прямолинейно. Робкая попытка вырваться из мертвой хватки Наставника закончилась неудачей. Я предпочла смириться.  
От него пахло выделанной кожей, маслом для полировки клинков и чем-то острым, будоражащим ноздри, чему я не знала названия. Гро-Гузмук не стал метаться в поисках укромного места, незамысловато прижав меня к золотистой стене коридора и оторвав от пола. В отличие от недоброй памяти Фферанга, орк приложил усилия к тому, чтобы действо прошло для меня безболезненно. И все равно, ощутив ломящееся меж моих распахнутых ног внушительное орудие, я слабо вякнула.  
В дальнем конце коридора появилась чья-то фигура. Заметив занятого делом Мастера Меча, быстренько испарилась. Грюл трудился, усердно вколачивая свое достоинство в мою пещерку. Я ерзала спиной по стене, мяукала и даже пару раз тяпнула его клыками за толстую шею.  
\- А ты ничего, - снисходительно признал орк, кончив. - Девочка с огоньком. То-то Вирраль ходит да облизывается. Ладно, рыжая, живи дальше. Считай, что прошла обряд на право именоваться настоящим членом Бойцовской Гильдии, - и захохотал, довольный собственной шуткой.  
\- Б-благодарствую, - отдышавшись, выговорила я. Не удержавшись, съязвила: - Будь я не самкой, а самцом, вы бы меня тоже… э-э… подвергли обряду?  
Перед моим носом возник здоровенный кулак, обтянутый зеленоватой кожей.  
\- Ты это… языком зазря не трепли, - дружески посоветовал гро-Гузмук. И хрюкнул: - С вами, хаджитами, вечно так - пока не отымеешь, не разберешься, парень перед тобой или девчонка.  
На обратном пути к Гильдии Магов я пришла к выводу, что мутсере ала-Драйнали не обязательно знать об этом маленьком происшествии. К тому же, едва я раскрыла рот и похвасталась полученным значком, Вирраль решительно заявила:  
\- Довольно! Пора собирать вещички. Иначе я всерьез начну задумываться о том, что мне нужна толковая служанка. Или о том, что пришла пора взять ученицу. Ты плохо на меня действуешь, маленькая С'Кейса. С тобой я становлюсь добродушной и снисходительной. Запомни, настоящая чародейка обязана быть злой, коварной и желчной. Где твой мешок?.. - и, как у нее частенько случалось, без всякого перехода обхватила меня за плечи, повалив на расстеленный на полу ковер.  
О чем я пожалела, так о том, что не успела наведаться в ванну. Вошедшая во вкус забавы Вирраль отпустила меня не скоро. Только когда поняла, что я исчерпана до дна и ничего большего ей при всем желании добиться не удастся.  
Грустной тенью я бродила по покоям чародейки, складывая свое барахло. Вирраль устроилась в широком кресле. Сложив ноги калачиком и изящно обвившись хвостом, она вещала:  
\- Знаешь, на днях мне удалось разузнать кое-что по-настоящему любопытное. До нашего Гильдмейстера дошел слух, будто безумный магик из Тель Фир таки дождался своего… Ах да, ты же не знаешь про Безумца! Сернерайран Мебестинио из Высоких алтмеров, элита Дома Телванни. Некогда состоял в Гильдии, добрался до самых высоких рангов. Ему даже прочили посох Гильдмейстера, а он - не поверишь! - с головой увлекся изучением корпруса.  
\- Корпруса? - насторожилась я.  
\- Не перебивай старших! - шикнула магичка. - Безумец поставил крест на своей карьере, удалился на Тель Фир - это крохотный островок где-то посреди архипелага у восходного побережья - и принялся за опыты. Свозил туда зараженных, пичкал их какими-то снадобьями… Гильдия поначалу ему помогала - деньгами, книгами и иными средствами. Но в один прекрасный день он преподнес всем сюрприз: явился в Вивек со своеручно написанным трактатом, где утверждалось, якобы природа и происхождение корпруса имеют божественную сущность…  
Чтение фолиантов из библиотеки Гильдии Магов не прошло для меня даром.  
\- Э-э? - с самым глубокомысленным видом протянула я.  
Госпожа ала-Драйнали в раздражении махнула кончиком хвоста.  
\- Видишь ли, я и сама не очень разобралась… Трактат существовал в одном или двух экземплярах, его почти никто не видел и не читал. Совет Гильдии сразу же объявил Сернерайрана отступником и еретиком, злоумышляющим на основы мироздания. Его выперли из Гильдии и из столицы. Он обругал гильдейцев тупицами, не видящими дальше собственного носа, и вернулся на остров. Вкратце суть его учения состояла в том, что лечить корпрус не имеет смысла. Это не настоящая болезнь, вроде мокрого кашля или костной гнили. Столь жестоким образом боги метят своего избранника. Если кто-то выживет - значит, он угоден богам и зачем-то им необходим. Возможно, это один из способов узнать будущего Нереварина.  
Я хотела спросить, что или кто такое «Нереварин», но осеклась, вспомнив: мутсере велела не перебивать.  
\- Доверенные люди по-прежнему доставляют Сернерайрану на его остров заболевших, кого удается изловить, - продолжала Вирраль. - Он содержит их там, исследует их кровь, кормит зельями - и ждет, кто останется в живых. Давеча господин Гильдмейстер в приватной беседе за пятым бокалом маита обмолвились, якобы Безумец не то состряпал декокт против корпруса, не то наконец узрел человека, превозмогшего болезнь…  
\- То есть госпожа советует мне добраться до Тель Фир и самой узнать, правда это или нет, - подвела итог я.  
\- Добраться до Тель Фир! - хмыкнула чародейка. - Дитя, ты продолжаешь меня удивлять. На всем Морровинде никто толком не знает, где расположен треклятый островок! - она задумалась, высокий лобик прорезали складки. - Допустим, твой приятель, будучи уже зараженным, прослышал о Безумце с Тель Фир. Порталы Гильдии Магов для него закрыты - человека с корпрусом на порог не пустят. Погонщики силт страйдеров тоже отказали бы, их звери чуют заразу. Зато корабельщики вполне могли взять его на борт. Особенно если он щедро платил, а болезнь не слишком проявляла себя внешне. Ступай в порт. Двигайся вдоль побережья на север, пока не достигнешь Садрит Моры. Расспрашивай везде и повсюду, в каждой гавани, во всех рыбацких деревушках. Будь настойчивой. Кто-нибудь да приметил твоего дружка. В Садрит Море навести Волверин Холл, резиденцию Гильдии Магов. Я дам тебе письмо к одному своему знакомцу. Если это будет в его силах, он поможет тебе. Во всяком случае, подскажет, как попасть на Тель Фир. Или ссудит денег на покупку лодки. Все остальное - в твоих руках.  
\- Спасибо, госпожа, - я присела перед креслом на корточки, преданно глядя снизу вверх на колдунью. - Спасибо за все, что вы для меня сделали и чему научили. Я не забуду ни одного из ваших советов.  
\- Уйди, малолетняя искусительница, - махнула рукой Вирраль. - Пропади с глаз моих. Беги за своим имперцем… или вдогонку за своей судьбой. Кстати, вот тебе еще один совет. Последний, на прощание. Раз у тебя имеется знак Бойцов, не пренебрегай контрактами. Иначе в пути за любые сведения тебе придется расплачиваться медом своего улья. А его стоит приберечь для исключительных случаев.  
\- Я поняла, - я почтительно склонила голову, и ала-Драйнали милостиво потрепала меня по ушам.  
\- Если сможешь, извещай меня, как обстоят твои дела, - чуть дрогнувшим голосом попросила она. - Иди, мой маленький рыжий огонек. Надеюсь, ты еще объявишься. Живая и невредимая.  
Такой она мне и запомнилась. Уютно свернувшейся посреди роскошного кресла, окутанной голубыми шелками. Желтые узкие глаза чуть затуманены грустью, пепельная шерсть отливает дымчатым серебром.  
Если бы не ветер д'шейме, я без колебаний осталась бы с ней. Навсегда.

* * *

Странствие продолжалось. Но теперь я была уже не запуганной робкой девочкой из провинциального городка. Гостиничная служанка стала Бойцом. Пусть по названию, но все же, все же… В щедрости своей госпожа Вирраль снабдила меня достаточной суммой, чтобы я смогла скупиться всем необходимым - от оружия до припасов и снаряжения. В моем заплечном мешке хранился десяток свитков с полезными в дороге заклятьями. Кое-какие простейшие арканы при необходимости я могла сотворить и сама. Перед отъездом из столицы я заглянула в трактир «Эльфийские народы». По-свойски пошепталась с молодым хаджитом, скромно сидевшим в дальнем уголке, и разжилась связкой отмычек Подмастерья. В грядущем путешествии балморский опыт наверняка окажется полезным.  
Как-то там Сладкоголоска? И Сураль, и Уэлфера?  
По старой памяти я побаивалась кораблей, но, как оказалось, напрасно. Здешние проворные «купцы» и легкие рыбацкие плоскодонки не шли ни в какое сравнение с тяжеловесной имперской галерой, увозившей нас из Тамриэля. Странно, я больше не вспоминала мою настоящую родину и даже не тосковала по ней. Теперь я стала истинной жительницей Вварденфела - пропыленного, выжженного солнцем и залитого дождями, Морровинда приморских джунглей, скалистых гор и равнин.  
В деревушке Хла Оуд подрагивающими от волнения пальцами я неловко подписала свой первый контракт. Судьба обожает подшутить: он оказался связан с уничтожением никс. Десяток тварей проник в шахту квамов. Гончие загрызли двоих рабочих и решили превратить пещеры в свое логово. Страху я там натерпелась - не передать!  
Но настал миг, и крапчато-серые туши с длинными суставчатыми ногами были разложены на травке перед входом в шахту. Все десять, от грозной матки до недавно слинявших подростков. Под уважительными взглядами рабочих староста отсчитал сто пятьдесят оговоренных дрейков. Сверх того я получила корзинку яиц. Победа обошлась мне в длинную рваную рану на бедре… зато на какую высоту взлетело мое самоуважение!  
Трактирщик Хла Оуда, болтливый ящер светло-желтой масти, порывшись в памяти, поведал мне кое-что занимательное. В месяце Листопада прошлого года Имперский Легион обнаружил в пещерах неподалеку от деревушки логово приверженцев Шестого Дома. Убежище, само собой, разгромили. Всех, кого удалось захватить, казнили. С легионерами был человек, смахивающий по описанию на того, кого я разыскиваю. Высокий имперец, блондин. Вольнонаемный следопыт со значком Мастера Меча. Через пару месяцев он объявился снова. Выглядел несколько нездоровым, постоянно кашлял, закрывая лицо. Надвигались зимние шторма, но ему удалось сесть на один из последних кораблей. Куда направлялся корабль? Очень далеко, мутсере С'Кейса. В Дагон Фел, небольшое рыбацкое поселение на северной оконечности Острова. Там смыкаются западные и восточные морские пути. Миновав его, корабли попадают к Побережью Азуры и россыпи тамошних городов, где правит Великий Дом Телванни.  
Поблагодарив словоохотливого ящера и переплатив за скверный обед по меньшей мере вдвое, я зашагала на пристань.  
Чарующие рассветы и закаты над морем слились для меня в один непрерывный рассвет, плавно переходящий в закат. Судно шло на север, джунгли сменились каменистыми обрывами и длинными песчаными косами. В один из дней мы увидели черный силуэт горной вершины, над которым курился еле заметный дымок. Матросы говорили, что это и есть зловещая Пепельная Гора, и дважды сплевывали через плечо, отгоняя дурные знамения.  
Кучка сбившихся вместе домиков из ноздреватого серого камня, крытых выцветшей красной черепицей - вот что такое Дагон Фел. В лавке нордлинга Хейфнира, где в одной половине торговали всякой всячиной, а в другой за тремя столами по вечерам собирались местные рыбаки, любопытная хаджитка услышала повесть о заезжем чужаке, одолевшем в поединке зарвавшегося колдуна.  
Как я поняла, некий Сорквильд Ворон промышлял тут шаманством пополам с некромагией. Патента Гильдии у него, само собой, не было. Зато имелась куча самонадеянности, несколько заклинаний и городок, восемь месяцев в году отрезанный от остального мира. Наговорами колдун извел прежнего старосту, удерживал в заложниках двух его малолетних детей, а также похитил первую красотку поселка. Когда же горожане попытались дать ему отпор - в основном топорами и баграми - Ворон обратил против них ворожбу, подняв с ближайшего кладбища десяток скелетов.  
Неизвестно, чем бы закончилось противостояние на краю земли, но на пристани Дагон Фел высадился путник родом из Империи, отзывавшийся на короткое имя Рекце. Заключив контракт с паникующими жителями, имперец пробрался в башню Сорквильда и прикончил колдуна. Ему удалось спасти детей, но не девицу - спятивший Ворон зарезал ее, принеся в жертву Павшим Даэдра.  
Потом?.. Потом он уехал, хотя благодарные горожане наперебой зазывали его остаться. Отправился дальше, на восход. В земли Телванни. Да, парень был здорово болен, в чем только душа держалась. Харкал кровью, когда думал, что никто его не видит. Пил горячий маит кувшинами, разбавляя морской водой - старинное средство для тех, кого одолевает чахотка.  
Я опаздывала. Меня и Рекце разделяли полгода. Корпрус давно мог взять над ним верх. Удивительно, что имперец вообще протянул так долго, сохранив людской облик и не превратившись в покрытое лишаем чудовище.

* * *

Корабль разворачивался по ветру, готовясь войти в полукруглую гавань Садрит Моры. Я торчала на палубе, наблюдая, как над прибоем вырастает рукотворная скала Волверин Холла. Здешние магики не пожалели золота и серебра, отгрохав себе маленький замок с зубчатой крепостной стеной, остроконечными башенками, массивным донжоном, рвом и мостом на толстенных цепях. Эдакая уменьшенная копия Эбенгарда.  
Левее крепостцы поднималось, с успехом затмевая ее в глазах новоприбывших, иное чудо. Огромное раскидистое дерево, высотой ничуть не уступающее кичливому донжону Волверин Холла, усыпанное сотней крохотных фонариков и гигантскими золотистыми «плодами» - раскачивающимися в воздухе покоями Советников Телванни. Величественное древо осеняло гавань и раскинувшийся на побережье городок. Мне с трудом верилось, что этот гигант среди растений - действительно обычное дерево, выросшее из тонкого побега, посаженного здесь столетия назад. Дом Телванни, объединявший многочисленные кланы алтмеров и босмеров, лесных эльфов, умел творить с растениями настоящие чудеса. Все цветущее, плодоносящее и покрытое листвой повиновалось их слову - и делало это добровольно, с удовольствием. Телванни, когда им требовалось что-то построить, в жизни не прикасались к камню или железу. Они выращивали маленькие домики и великолепные башни, мосты и корабли. Вошедшие в легенды корабли Телванни, плывущие по волнам подобно листьям лотоса, повинующиеся голосу капитана, не нуждающиеся в команде…  
Вредно все-таки вечера напролет слушать морские байки. Поневоле начинаешь верить этим красочным россказням.  
Пристань слегка прогнулась под моими лапами. Она была зеленая, в виде длиннющего изогнутого желоба, похожего на половинку разрезанного вдоль стручка. Или огромного усика обычного дикого винограда.  
«Мир все-таки прекрасен и полон чудес», - вздохнула обитавшая в уголке моей души маленькая наивная С'Кейса, всегда готовая удивиться и поразиться чему-нибудь новенькому.  
Волерин Холл встретил меня гулким эхом длинных коридоров, открытыми террасами и нанесенным с берега мельчайшим песком. Желтоватая пыль была рассыпана повсюду, от нее не удавалось избавиться ни метлами, ни заклятиями. Она хрустела под ногами, ею щедро приправлялось любое блюдо, поданное к столу в Гильдии Магов, она сыпалась из книжных страниц и складок мантий.  
Приятель госпожи Вирраль, коему я вручила изрядно помявшееся за время долгого пути письмо, звался длинным многосложным именем «Сцинк-Крадущийся-в-Тени-Качающегося-Дерева». Для краткости он разрешил называть его просто Крадущимся Сцинком. Столь языколомные имена на Морровинде приняты только у одной расы - аргониан.  
У Сцинка была очень красивая чешуя оттенков старой бронзы, с россыпью малиновых, черных и ярко-зеленых пятен. Читая письмо, он то и дело облизывал свою вытянутую морду длинным, раздвоенным на конце языком бледно-желтого цвета. Всякий раз, заметив быстрый золотистый промельк, я невольно вздрагивала. Ничего не имею против ящеров, но вот их стремительные, извивающиеся языки меня пугают. А еще в голову невольно закрадывается мысль: каково оно, ощущение прикосновения языка аргонианина? Может, это даже приятно, когда проворная щекочущая плоть юркает тебе в рот или вкрадчиво исследует твою потаенную щелку?  
Работа в «Девяти тарелках» и общение с госпожой Вирраль изрядно пошатнули мою нравственность. Тетя С'Момриш, даруй ей Матерь здоровья и долгих лет, окатила бы меня заслуженным презрением.  
Добравшись до конца послания, ящер уставился на меня немигающим взглядом круглых оранжевых глаз.  
\- Миледи ала-Драйнали пишет, ты нуждается в помощи, - произнес он, чуть присвистывая в конце всякого слова. - Ты желаешь добраться на Тель Фир. Но я думаю, тебе туда совсем не нужно.  
\- Почему, мутсера? - я сложила лапы в жесте почтительной настойчивости.  
\- Потому что человек, которого ты ищешь, ровно три седмицы тому находился здесь, в Волверин Холле, - голос у Сцинка был скрипучий, лишенный всяких эмоций.  
Не сразу смекнув, что именно сказал ящер, я несколько раз открыла и закрыла рот. Должно быть, я столь преглупо выглядела, что чешуйчатый магик изволил пояснить:  
\- Имперец по имени Рекце побывал на Тель Фир и встретился с Сернерайраном. Безумец излечил его. Или он излечился сам, а маг Тель Фир только подтолкнул его в нужном направлении. Я лично обследовал Рекце и его кровь, удостоверившись - человек покидал Волверин Холл, будучи смертельно больным. Спустя два месяца он вернулся здоровым. Немного странноватым… но здоровым.  
Мое сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, потом птичкой взлетело наверх и застряло в горле. Я закашлялась. Переступая засунутыми под скамью лапами, умудрилась наступить себе на хвост - что последний раз сделала в возрасте года, обучаясь ходить.  
\- И куда же он поехал дальше? - я говорила так тихо и осторожно, словно боялась спугнуть присевшую на стол бабочку.  
\- Человек воспользовался порталом Гильдии, - без запинки ответил ящер. - На Альд’рун.  
Мне захотелось выбежать на стену Волверин Холла и завыть, оповещая весь мир о своем горе. Рекце больше не разносит заразу, и гильдейские чародеи без труда переправят его в любой уголок Острова. Шаг в трескучую лиловую арку портала - и он на другом конце Морровинда, в Вивеке или Балморе. Мой поиск завершился ничем. Я выяснила, что имперец остался в живых, но вновь потеряла его след. Теперь мы можем встретиться только благодаря случайности. Или не встретиться вообще: Остров так огромен, несть числа его дорогам, городам и крохотным поселениям…  
Крадущийся Сцинк, сочтя свой долг выполненным, поднялся. Неуклюже переваливаясь на коротких лапах, заковылял к двери. Уже положив когтистую лапу на дверное кольцо, ящер передумал и вернулся к столу. Я так и сидела, туповато таращась перед собой. Висевшая на стене напротив шпалера в оранжево-лиловых тонах медленно расплывалась, затмеваемая подступающими слезами. Я хотела, чтобы маг ушел - тогда я смогу без помех выплакаться. А потом начну решать, что делать. Возвращаться с поджатым хвостом к Вирраль? Продолжать искать? Начинать новую жизнь? Жизнь странствующего Клинка Бойцовой Гильдии, зарабатывающего выполнением опасных контрактов?  
\- Не знаю, вдруг это тебе поможет… - помявшись, начал Сцинк. Я вскинула на него глаза, слушая. - После того, как твой знакомец вернулся с Тель Фир, он почти седмицу проторчал в библиотеке Волверин Холла. Разыскивая и читая книги, посвященные одной теме: пророчествам эшлендеров.  
\- Кто такие эшлендеры? - из вежливости спросила я.  
\- Данмерские кочевники, - исчерпывающе разъяснил чародей. - Десяток племен, в каждом из которых наберется едва ли сотня душ. Они не принадлежат ни к одному из Великих Домов. Живут сами по себе. Шатаются туда-сюда по степи от побережья до самых отрогов Пепельной Горы. Выращивают гуаров, дубят кожи, ткут и красят полотно. Их шаманки славятся точностью своих пророчеств и видений. Вот только, чтобы получить предсказание, нужно сперва вдоль и поперек пересечь Зеленые Земли, ища нужное кочевье… Твой друг пересмотрел все труды, касающиеся так называемого «Откровения Тимассары».  
Надо полагать, название было очень известным среди магиков. Мне оно ничего не говорило. Глядя на Сцинка, я терпеливо ожидала продолжения. Бронзовый ящер со вздохом добавил:  
\- Его еще называют «Пророчеством о явлении Нереварина».  
Я молчала, подтверждая репутацию невежи и невежды.  
\- Ну уж о Нереварине даже хаджиты наверняка слышали, - морда аргонианина стала обескураженной. - Годы Затмения кончились всего пятьсот лет назад! Эти события напрямую связаны с поражением Дагот Ура и возникновением Триумвирата Альмасиви!  
\- Ага, - робко поддакнула я. - Триумвират. Конечно.  
Сцинк мученически закатил глаза и размеренным тоном школьного наставника, донельзя утомленного толпой непослушных детишек, начал:  
\- Когда Дагот Ур, глава Шестого Дома и один из воплощенных богов Вварденфела, ополчился на своих собратьев, все живое замерло в ужасе, трепеща в ожидании конца света. Дагот Ур одержал верх над Тремя - Вивеком, Альмалексией и Сита Солом, держа их в заточении. Над Островом разразилась война Затмения. Некоторые племена эльфов, людей и орков присягнули Даготу, другие хранили верность Троим. Война растянулась на десятилетия, и среди Верных родился и вырос Неревар. Это прозвище. В переводе с данмерского - Избавитель. Летописи не сохранили ни его подлинного имени, ни того, к какому народу он принадлежал. Неревар сумел объединить противников Шестого Дома и провел несколько победоносных компаний. Он заключил союз с Благими Даэдра, а те подсказали ему способ освободить плененную Троицу. Бытует мнение, что Неревар на самом деле был еще одним земным воплощением либо отпрыском Вивека - ибо его коварство, хитроумие и решительность порой кажутся недоступными для смертного… Трое божеств, взявшие себе прозвище Триумвирата, примкнувшие к ним Даэдра во главе с королевой Азурой и армия смертных под командованием Неревара одну за другой повергла крепости Шестого Дома. Они собирались на штурм последней из цитаделей, той, что находится на склонах Пепельной Горы. Поняв, что проигрывает, Дагот Ур согласился на переговоры…  
Ящер сбился с торжественного тона на обыденный:  
\- Никто в точности не знает, что там такое стряслось. Общепринятая версия, одобренная Триумвиратом, гласит: Шестой Дом нарушил закон о неприкосновенности посланцев. Начался бой, в ход пошли магия и холодная сталь. Неревар погиб, пожертвовав собой ради победы над Дагот Уром. Однако даже ценой жизни Неревара Триумвирату не удалось развоплотить Дагота и окончательно изгнать с Морровинда.  
Сцинк облизнул морду и, заговорщицки понизив голос, продолжил:  
\- Там есть много недоговоренностей и тайн. К примеру, секта, именующая себя Жрецами-Отступниками, придерживается мнения, что для спасителя мира Неревар был редкостной сволочью. А раз герой таков, значит, и последователям не зазорно. Их сказания гласят, дескать, то ли по наущению Вивека, то ли по собственному почину Неревар внушил Дагот Уру мысль о том, что готов предать Триумвират и встать на сторону Шестого Дома. В доказательство твердости своих намерений он якобы стал любовником Падшего. Никаких нарушенных переговоров не было. Дагот сам пришел в расставленные сети, и ловушка захлопнулась.  
От неожиданности я поперхнулась воздухом. Ящер понял меня совершенно правильно:  
\- Вот-вот, служители Триумвирата тоже полагают такие заявления чересчур смелыми. Обманывать и предавать ради благой цели - еще куда ни шло. Но приплетать сюда порочную любовь уже излишне. Поэтому Отступников гоняют из всех храмов, а любой, кто заикнется о подобном, будет иметь дело с Благой Инквизицией… Так или иначе, Неревар мертв, а Дагот лишен могущества и заточен в своей бывшей крепости. Вокруг Пепельной Горы возвели Стену и назначили Вечную Стражу. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Глава Шестого Дома скрывается в руинах и подземельях, не в силах покинуть свою темницу. Вивек погрузился в самосозерцание и заперся во Дворце города собственного имени. Альмалексия обосновалась в Морнхолде. Воплощение Милосердия которое столетие грызется за власть с королями Морровинда, а теперь еще и с имперской династией Септимов. Сита Сол, мистик и покровитель магов, просто-напросто исчез. Говорят, ушел теми же путями, что и сгинувшие в годы Затмения двемеры. А эшлендерские шаманки, не ведающие грамотности, передают из поколения в поколение свод коварных вопросов и непонятных загадок, с помощью коих можно в точности узнать вернувшегося Неревара. Ибо, видишь ли, в те незапамятные времена кто-то пустил живущий до сих пор слух о том, что Неревар возродится. Неизвестно где, неизвестно когда, неизвестно в чьем обличье. Он вернется завершить начатое, добить Дагот Ура и вернуть миру справедливость. Теперь поняла?  
\- То есть Нереварин - это и будет возродившийся Неревар? - я яростно затрясла головой, укладывая новые знания поплотнее.  
\- Совершенно точно, - зубасто ухмыльнулся ящер. - За минувшие пятьсот лет он являлся уже раз десять или двенадцать. Половину самозваных Нереваров безо всякого божественного вмешательства разоблачили как мошенников столичные Ординаторы и дознаватели Империи. С прочими обстоит труднее… Они действительно верили в то, что являются Воплощенными. Двое из них отмечены в «Летописях Эбенгарда». Алтмерка Ксилада, по прозвищу Стальная Дева. Данмер Лльюивин, Золотой Язык. Эти двое в самом деле могли сойти за возрожденного Неревара. Ксилада - прирожденный полководец, королева Меча, Гнев Богов во плоти. Именно ей Морровинд обязан победами в битвах Лунного Вихря и покорении Севера. Забавное совпадение: воплощение Неревара разбило ополчение эшлендеров и захватило Зеленые Земли. Что до Лльюивина, то данмер мог убедить гуара в том, что тот умеет летать, и продать хаджиту песок под видом скуумы. Он покорял всех и обманывал любого, кто доверялся ему. В точности как Неревар, если верить легендам Отступников.  
\- И что с ними сталось? - от любопытства я подалась вперед.  
\- То же, что и с остальными Возрожденными, - Крадущийся Сцинк неопределенно помахал когтистой лапой. - Они пропали. Их не убили по случайному совпадению на дороге, не сгноили в тюрьмах, не казнили по приговору Империи. Каждый из них был известен где-то в течение года или двух, а потом таинственным образом исчезал. Кроме Стальной Девы. Во главе небольшого отряда она миновала Заставу Вечной Стражи и поднялась на Пепельную Гору. Обратно алтмерка и ее спутники не вернулись. Вместе с Ксиладой пропал Грозовой Молот, врученный ей тогдашним правителем Морнхолда. По легенде, Молот мог разбить незримые цепи, связывающие сущность Дагот Ура с нашим миром.  
\- Гм, - древняя легенда без труда завладела моим воображением. Спустя десяток ударов сердца мой разум прорезала ослепительная вспышка. Я заговорила как можно медленнее, тщательно взвешивая и обдумывая каждое слово: - В вашей библиотеке хранится книга о пророчествах эшлендерской шаманки Тимассары. Написанная не ею самой. Ведь почтенный мутсера уверяет: эшлендеры не ведают письменной речи. Значит, книгу оставил путешественник, ученый муж или собиратель образчиков народной мудрости…  
\- Соображаешь, - признал ящер.  
\- В этом труде в форме загадок и иносказаний изложен перечень отличий, позволяющих узнать истинного Нереварина и уличить самозванца, - продолжала я, вступив на зыбкую почву предположений и догадок. - Причем одно из этих качеств - способность одолеть Пепельную Язву. Об этом осведомлены гильдейские маги Вивека, хотя твердят, что не верят в подобную чушь. Для них корпрус - просто очень заразная болезнь. Об этом знает хозяин Тель Фир. Он верит, иначе зачем ему возиться с зараженными? Имперец Рекце был обречен смерти, но выздоровел. И уж наверняка мутсера Сернерайран на радостях поделился с ним своей идеей: корпрус не хворь, а божественная отметина. Вернувшись, Рекце бросился в Волверин Холл, искать новых знаний. Ваши книги либо подтвердили, либо опровергли его догадку…  
\- У тебя в Гильдии какой ранг? - внезапно осведомился Сцинк.  
\- Внимающего, - скромно призналась я.  
\- Перед отъездом загляни ко мне, выпишу патент на Заклинателя, - распорядился волверинский чародей. - Мне потребовалась неделя размышлений, чтобы увязать одно с другим. Ты разобралась за четверть часа. Далеко пойдешь, хаджит… если о собственный хвост не споткнешься. И срочно займись своим образованием. Про Нереварина она ни разу не слышала, поди ж ты…  
Если б могла, я бы покраснела.  
К сожалению, наши покрытые короткой шерстью мордочки не слишком выразительны в передаче эмоций и совершенно не обладают способностью краснеть или бледнеть. В разговорах между собой мы улавливаем недосказанное, обращая внимание на положение ушей и усов собеседника, изгиб его хвоста и скрещение лап.  
\- Но почему Альд’рун? - уже совсем по-свойски спросила я. - Какого ляда он потащился в Альд’рун? Ему к эшлендерам надо, искать наследниц той шаманки. А эшлендеры, если я правильно понимаю, кочуют неподалеку от Садрит Моры…  
\- Слово «кочуют» в приложении к кочевникам означает сотню лиг в ту или другую сторону, к закату, восходу или полудню, - хмыкнул аргонианец. - Твой дружок поступил верно. В Альд’руне есть аванпост Гильдии Следопытов. Они точно знают, где и когда можно разыскать определенный эшлендерский клан. Конечно, ты можешь попытаться обогнать его. Плыви в Дагон Фел, а там ступай вдоль побережья на юг. Через семь или восемь дневных переходов, если повезет, наткнешься на эшлендерские кострища.  
\- Э-э… - засомневалась я. - Нет, спасибо. Лучше уж попытаю счастья в Альд’руне.  
Наученная горьким опытом, я не рискнула лезть к ящеру с благодарственными объятиями. Вдруг он тоже поймет меня не так? К столь близким знакомствам с представителями народа Аргона я еще как-то не готова.  
Получается, я гоняюсь за воскресшим героем древности? Любопытный поворот событий. Древняя Мать и ее любимица С'квишин, Хитрая Младшая Дочь, обожают такие проделки.

* * *

Альд’рун приветливо встретил гостью сокрушительной песчаной бурей. Завывающий ветер с легкостью вырвал из моих лап дверную ручку и отшвырнул назад, в холл Гильдии Магов. Привратник-данмер, хмыкнув, посоветовал спуститься вниз и переждать часок. Дескать, буря уже отбушевала свое и вот-вот пойдет на убыль.  
Я последовала доброму совету. И не прогадала. Во-первых, удалось замечательно перекусить. Во-вторых, парочка магиков за соседним столом увлеченно делилась последними местными сплетнями. Героем был неуловимый Рекце. Этот проходимец покинул город всего дюжину дней назад. Причиной задержки стали благородная дама из Дома Редоран и девица-босмер из Гильдии Следопытов. Рекце умудрялся успешно обхаживать обоих, но не сумел удержать болтливый язык за зубами.  
Он похвастался перед собутыльниками. Правда быстро выплыла наружу.  
Эльфийка отнеслась к новости с юмором. Родственники дамы оказались не столь снисходительны, заманив Рекце в засаду. Итог - трое покалеченных, один убитый, безутешная девица и улизнувший имперец. Теперь город бился об заклад: наградил Рекце свою знакомицу на прощание живым подарком или нет? Дом Редоран точил клинки и обещал кастрировать мерзавца, буде тот объявится в Альд’руне снова.  
Ветер и в самом деле утих. Я прогулялась по горбатым улочкам, удивляясь приземистым, глубоко ушедшим в землю домам с полукруглыми крышами. Постояла, ахая и разинув рот, на лестнице Скара, резиденции гневливого и скорого на расправу Великого Дома Редоран. Как охотно разъяснили в оружейной лавке по соседству, ребристая крыша Скара - это панцирь гигантского краба. Зверушки бегали тут в незапамятные времена, когда на месте Альд'руна плескались морские волны.  
Воспользовавшись оказией, вместе с группой паломников я наведалась к Вратам Стражей. Они расположены всего в пяти-шести лигах от городской стены. Маленькая, грузная крепость с двумя невысокими башенками, с обеих сторон стиснутая огромными скалами. Ворота с двойными решетками, железные прутья переплетены с серебряными - для защиты от нечисти. Уходящая к небесам Стена - полотнище воздуха, сгущенного богами до твердости камня, окрашенное в пронзительно-голубой цвет. Я рискнула осторожно дотронуться до Стены и ощутила легкую щекотку. Кисть по запястье погрузилась в сияющую голубизну, после чего неведомые силы аккуратно вытолкнули ее обратно.  
Самой Пепельной Горы из гарнизона Вечной Стражи не видно. Она где-то там, в полусотне лиг к северу, грозное и неотвратимое напоминание о том, что Шестой Дом не смирился с поражением.  
В Гильдии Следопытов на меня косились с недоумением. Однако значок Бойца свидетельствовал в мою пользу, доказывая, что я, хоть и хаджитка, но не полоумная. После долгих уговоров меня снабдили картой на кусочке выделанной шкуры гуара, где россыпь красных пятен отмечала возможные места стоянок эшлендеров клана Уршилаку. Описание пути выглядело довольно незамысловатым: отыскать начало фолды Момая и шпарить по ней, никуда не сворачивая и придерживаясь направления на Полночь. Как упрусь в морское побережье, стало быть, добралась. Время сворачивать к восходу и искать становище среди холмов.  
Загадочным словечком «фолда» именовалась дорога или тропа, проложенная по языку давно застывшей вулканической лавы. Вокруг Пепельной Горы тянулось множество таких фолд. Особо крупным и длинным дали собственные имена, прочие обходились и так.  
Пополнив необходимые для дальнего пути запасы, я вышла из городских ворот. Справа плавным изгибом устремлялась к красно-оранжевому небу вышка причала силт страйдеров. Обогнув ее, я подтянула лямки на заплечном мешке, проверила свои метательные ножи, ятаган и маленький арбалет, попрыгала на месте и отважно зашагала на север.

* * *

Прогулка по фолде Момая выдалась еще та.  
Казалось, весь мир ополчился против одинокой путницы хаджитского рода. На земле не давали покою крысы, прыгунцы, никсы и зубастые кагути. Каждые полчаса с небес со свистом пикировал распахнувший кожистые крылья летун. Гнездовье у них, что ли, было неподалеку? За все время пути до Садрит Моры я не встречала столько летунов, как за несколько дней пешего перехода к морю. Дважды меня настигала песчаная буря. Выручало только обоняние. Едва в воздухе появлялся характерный кисловатый привкус, я рысью неслась к каменным россыпям, ища укрытие и растягивая над собой кожаный полог. Предчувствия меня не обманули, хотя один раз меня изрядно засыпало песком и я едва откопалась.  
Я миновала развалины двемерского города, не отмеченного на моей карте, и мрачную ступенчатую пирамиду Кагорума, покинутого обиталища Шестого Дома. Относительно него меня строжайше предупредили: как бы не хотелось пополнить кошелек, лезть внутрь в поисках трофеев не стоит. Рискованно. Нарвешься на ловчего корпруса или упыря, тут тебе и конец.  
На рассвете третьего дня передо мной засияло море. Огромная волнующаяся гладь цвета начищенного серебра, парящие и ныряющие за рыбой летуны, вросшие в скалистый берег останки неизвестного корабля, некогда потерпевшего здесь крушение. Полюбовавшись на безграничный простор, я пошла дальше, под нежный шелест прибоя скача с камня на камень.  
…Конечно, я много раз представляла, какой будет моя встреча с Рекце. Каких только возвышенных бредней не приходило в мою бедную голову! Я спасу его от своры разъяренных орков и потом открою, кто я такая. Он вырвет меня из лап последователей Шестого Дома и признается, что никогда меня не забывал. Мы столкнемся на руинах заброшенного храма даэдр, подле алтаря с сияющими золотыми статуэтками. И я из чистой любезности уступлю трофеи ему… или он уступит мне.  
Но клянусь, я никогда не думала, что все случится вот так - на пустынном морском берегу, под посвист ветра и скрежещущие вопли летунов! И что бешеный имперец не придумает ничего лучшего, как пальнуть в меня из арбалета!  
Он промахнулся самую малость. Скорее всего, нарочно. Если бы Рекце хотел попасть в цель, он бы попал. И я бы рухнула, задрав лапы вверх.  
Рекце устроился на здоровенном валуне, нацелив арбалет на меня. Я видела его против солнца - черный узкий силуэт. Слепящие зайчики плясали на медных деталях арбалета, срезах доспеха и гарде торчащего из-за плеча имперца меча.  
\- Это же я, - в растерянности бормотала я, опасаясь сдвинуться с места и схлопотать болт промеж глаз. - Я, С'Кейса. С'Кейса из Балморы. Из «Девяти тарелок». Ты что, совсем меня не узнаешь?  
\- Подойди-ка ближе, - хрипловатый голос с еле заметным акцентом ничуть не изменился. - И лапки держи на виду, ага? Кто ты и что здесь делаешь?  
\- Я С'Кейса, - в полном отчаянии твердила я. Я знала, что должна найти и сказать единственно верные слова, после которых Рекце поверит в мою искренность. Но в самый ответственный миг своей жизни болтливая сутаи растеряла все отпущенное ей красноречие, лепеча какую-то чушь. Даже глупенькая Суриль на моем месте вела бы себя достойнее.  
В конце концов я плюхнулась на подвернувшийся камень и осталась сидеть. Убедившись, что я безобидна, имперец гибко соскользнул с валуна и приблизился. За прошедший год он еще больше отощал, став похожим на плетеный кожаный шнур аргонианской выделки. Тоненькую на первый взгляд веревочку даже силт страйдер не порвет. Я не сразу сообразила, что не так с его шевелюрой: среди гладко зачесанных назад светлых волос блестела угольно-черная прядь.  
\- Ты?! - арбалет опустился, трехгранный наконечник болта уткнулся в землю. - Провалиться мне на этом месте!.. Ты маленькая хаджитка, что служила в балморском трактире! Откуда ты взялась?  
Что ж, хоть чего-то я добилась. Рекце признал меня и крайне изумился.  
\- Пришла, - безнадежно сказала я. - Я уже с весны ищу тебя. Шла по твоему следу. Вивек, деревни на закатном побережье, Дагон Фел, замок Волверин, Альд'рун.  
\- Но зачем?! - выгоревшие на солнце брови взлетели вверх.  
\- Не знаю, - я зажмурилась. Какое тут яркое солнце, так и слепит, отражаясь от бескрайней воды. - Мне кажется, ты что-то значишь в моей жизни. Я хочу пойти с тобой, куда бы ты не направлялся. Может быть, я смогу быть тебе полезной. Если ты не нуждаешься в моем обществе - скажи, я уйду. Только скажи сразу, прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- С'Кейса, из всех встреченных мною девиц ты - самая чокнутая, - убежденно заявил Рекце. Мое имя он выговаривал совершенно правильно, с полагающейся крохотной паузой после долгого «с». Имперец присел в двух шагах от меня, отложив арбалет и вертя в пальцах подобранный камешек. Я молча глотала соленую горечь слез, пристально уставившись на линию горизонта. Там едва различимо белели паруса.  
\- Я хочу кое-что тебе рассказать, - спокойно произнес Рекце. - Ты не против выслушать? Обещаю, это не займет много времени. Думаю, моя повесть поможет тебе принять решение. Ты ведь знаешь, как меня зовут? Ну конечно, знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю, - он дернул плечом. - Извини, немного волнуюсь. «Рекце» - сокращение от моего настоящего имени. Полностью оно звучит как Рекцина Нунцериано Септимия. Моя семья принадлежит к младшей ветви императорской династии Тамриэля. Пять лет назад мы оказались замешаны в неудачный заговор против Уриэля Септима и угодили в опалу. Большинство моих родственников казнено либо же трудится в рудниках. Поместья отошли в императорскую казну, золото уплыло туда же. А я сбежала. Жила среди воров, попалась на краже со взломом и после года тюрьмы была отправлена сюда, на Морровинд.  
Все эти потрясающие новости лишь скользнули по краешку моего сознания. Уловила я одно:  
\- Погоди-погоди, ты что - самка?! В смысле, человеческая женщина?!  
\- Угу, - коротко наклонил голову Рекце.  
Я открыла рот. Закрыла. Открыла снова и завопила, распугав выползших на бережок крабов:  
\- Врешь! В Балморе ты спал с Нарьей! Я сама это слышала! И с той эльфийкой из Следопытов в Альд'руне! И с дамой Редоранов! Теперь они ищут тебя, чтобы прикончить!  
\- Угу, - опять не стал отрицать имперец. Бесстрастная узкая физиономия на миг сделалась таинственно-лукавой. - Дорогая С'Кейса, ты что, сомневаешься в моих способностях доставлять удовольствие в постели?  
\- Не сомневаюсь! - рявкнула я. - Но если ты - девица, то почему Нарья…  
Вспомнив пепельную Вирраль, я осеклась. Именно поэтому, бестолковая сутаи, именно поэтому. Не только прекрасные хаджитские чародейки питают склонность к диковинным развлечениям. У эльфов такое тоже случается. И у людей. Даже у надменных Наставниц Меча.  
\- Теперь ты все знаешь, - подвел, вернее, подвела итог Рекце. - Как, по-прежнему хочешь идти со мной?  
\- Конечно! - взвизгнула я. - Дальше больше, чем прежде! Только как к тебе лучше обращаться - как к мужчине или как к женщине? Да, вот еще что! В Волверин Холле я беседовала с чародеем по имени Крадущийся Сцинк. Он поведал мне много занимательного относительно твоего плавания на остров Тель Фир… и эшлендерских преданий. Ты в самом деле веришь, что ты эта… этот, как его… возрожденный Нереварин?  
\- С'Кейса, - очень ласково протянул имперец, - тебе не кажется, что для навязывающейся попутчицы ты задаешь слишком много вопросов? Именовать меня лучше в мужском роде - это помогает избежать многих ненужных вопросов. В конце концов, розыскные листы с описанием пропавшей Рекцины все еще ходят по Империи и Вварденфелу.  
\- Если уж мы компаньоны, я имею право знать, с кем связалась, - расхрабрилась я. - Ты уже побывала… побывал у эшлендеров? Что они тебе сказали?  
\- Ничего. Выставили пинком под зад, - нахмурился Рекце. - Вождь вообще не пожелал осквернять свой взор видом приблудного чужеземца. Шарилзара, шаманка, нехотя выслушала, скорбно покачала головой и велела приходить, когда из разлученных половин явится целое. Подобная фраза иногда означает достижение гармонии между духом, душой и телом. Вот я и сидел на побережье, пытаясь обрести треклятую гармонию через созерцание восхода. И тут мне на голову свалилась ты.  
\- Может, я и есть твоя недостающая половина, - фыркнула я, в точности как незабвенная Вирраль. - Потому что знаю то, чего не ведаешь ты. Прежде чем лезть к почтенной шаманке со своими откровениями, ты потолковал с ней о здоровье ее усопших родственников? Преподнес мудрой госпоже подарок? Рассказал, что видел в степи белого гуара?  
\- Белых гуаров не существует! - раздраженно отмахнулся имперец. - Как можно вести разговоры о здоровье покойников? И что я должен был дарить старой карге?  
\- Вот это, - я порылась в мешке, достав тщательно закупоренную бутылочку. - Перебродивший жучиный мускус. Шаманки эшлендеров вдыхают его перед тем, как отправляться беседовать с душами предков. Белый гуар в данный момент стоит на скале у тебя за спиной и глазеет на нас. В книгах написано, его появление считается у кочевников счастливой приметой.  
Рекце стремительно обернулся, только камешки под сапогами взвизгнули. Крупный ящер на холме никуда не делся. Вообще-то он был не белый, а слегка желтоватый, но по сравнению с коричневыми и черными собратьями казался чище горных снегов. Имперец отчетливо сглотнул и часто-часто заморгал светлыми ресницами. Только теперь я наконец выяснила, какого цвета у него глаза. Не серые, как можно было ожидать, а голубоватые с прозеленью.  
\- С'Кейса, - не оборачиваясь, позвал Рекце.  
\- У-ау? - ехидно мяукнула я, ожидая заслуженного признания.  
Беглая наследница имперской фамилии преспокойно осведомилась:  
\- Слушай, ты готовить умеешь? А то моей стряпней только крыс хорошо травить.

* * *  
Так начался 360 год Третьей Эпохи, названный мною «годом под знаком Шигората» - безумного божества даэдр, покровителя поэтов, странников и авантюристов.  
Огромный мир Морровинда принадлежал нам, а мы принадлежали ему.  
Мы жили так, будто Госпожа Смерть вычеркнула нас из своих списков.  
Мы жили.  
Раскрывали чужие преступления и совершали собственные. Ссорились, мирились и прикрывали в бою спину друг друга. Грабили могильники и отпускали на свободу рабов. Похищали фамильные драгоценности и спасали бедолаг, угодивших в логово вампиров. Обшаривали развалины даэдрических храмов, восхищавшие меня своей несуразной архитектурой - ни одной прямой линии, ни единого острого угла! - и приводившие Рекце в бешенство. Мы сунулись в жуткие обиталища Шестого Дома, населенные смертельно опасными дреморами и безглазыми ходячими трупами. Мы пересекали Морровинд из края в край, то пешком, то магическими порталами, то силт страйдерами, то кораблями. Служили любому, кто заплатит достойную цену.  
Незаметно для самих себя мы богатели. Добытые нами трофеи переходили к торговцам редкостями и Королевскому Музею Морнхолда, оборачиваясь звонкими золотыми дрейками. Служба Дому Хлаалу принесла поместье на плато Одай, но ни мне, ни Рекце оно не понравилось - глухомань и даль. По общему решению мы продали его и купили дом в Балморе, на главной городской площади. Вскоре двухэтажный особнячок ломился от нашей добычи, представляя собой лакомую, но, увы и ах, совершенно недостижимую цель для Гильдии Воров. Его содержимое стоило, должно быть, больше всего городка.  
Мы стали живой легендой. Единой в двух лицах. Нас побаивались и уважали. Былые знакомые сторонились нас. Никто не вспоминал о том, что сутаи С'Кейса когда-то за пять дрейков подставляла задницу любому посетителю «Девяти тарелок».  
Когда выдавался свободный денек, я приезжала в Балмору, с удовольствием обустраивая дом. Наш с Рекце дом. На вбитых в стену крючках висели, рдея зловещим черно-алым багрянцем, катаны и танто даэдр. Переливались глубокой зеленью морской волны стеклянные доспехи и клинки. Торжественно сиял золотыми узорами надраенный до зеркальной глади комплект эбонитовой брони. Холодным матовым льдом сверкала огромная нордлингская секира, по соседству с ней масляно желтел двемергский молот, откованный из неизвестного нам металла и щедро украшенный искусной гравировкой. На многочисленных полках я расставила шлемы, редкие безделушки, навроде Чаши Шестого Дома или усыпанной крошечными адамантами бесценной Звезды Азуры.  
Рекце издевалась надо мной, говоря, что я заслуживаю титула Королевы Старьевщиц. Она относилась к вещам с великолепным пренебрежением, с легкостью меняя редчайший стеклянный кинжал на миску похлебки и бутыль маита. Мои уговоры на нее не действовали.  
Мы шли по миру, и он щедро делился с нами своими чудесами и тайнами. Пожалуй, мы были единственными на всем Вварденфеле, кто доподлинно выяснил, что случилось с прежними Возрожденными. С теми, кто не прошел Испытаний. Кто дрогнул, отступился от цели или оказался не тем, за кого себя выдавал.  
Имперка упрямо не сворачивала с извилистого, обманчивого пути, указанного эшлендерской шаманкой. Старая Шарилзара изъяснялась исключительно загадками, предоставляя нам сколько угодно времени и возможностей для того, чтобы отыскать ответ. Иногда он лежал на поверхности, иногда под очевидной простотой разгадки таилась еще одна, а под ней еще одна и еще…  
Стиснув зубы, Рекце прорывалась к своему Нереваринству. А я тащилась следом, распевая, смеясь, наслаждаясь свободой и варя ужины для героя Морровинда.  
Никогда в жизни я не была так счастлива, как в тот безумный и прекрасный год.  
Год, когда боги, даэдра и короли склоняли свой слух к речам двух авантюристов.  
Год, когда я наконец почувствовала себя живой и настоящей.  
Год, когда я ощутила пробуждающуюся способность любить.  
Да, прежде у меня была Вирраль. Но чародейку я не любила, просто обожала и восхищалась ею.  
К Рекце я испытывала нечто другое, доселе не заслужившее достойного названия.  
Я перевязывала ее раны. Выхаживала после того, как после боя с пятеркой атронахов она сорвалась со скалы, разбив голову и сломав руку. Шла за ней в лавовые подземелья и покинутые города двемеров, где по-прежнему кружились и громыхали лишившиеся хозяев зловещие механизмы. Терпеливо выслушивала кажущиеся безумными рассуждения о Путях и Предназначениях.  
Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но за несколько месяцев жизни бок о бок нами не было произнесено ни единого слова о чувствах. О том, что заставляло нас делить дорожные тяготы и опасности. О моем отношении к Рекце, и ее - ко мне.  
Единственное, чем она поступилась ради меня, так это привычкой завязывать случайные связи. Пока мы были вместе, Рекце вела - или вел? - себя образцово. Я ни разу не поймала имперца на горячем и не застигла врасплох с очередной жертвой голубых глаз, отливавших серебряной зеленью.  
Его тайна сохранилась, но ситуация теперь приобрела довольно щекотливый оттенок. Рекце прослыл странноватым парнем, странствующим в компании хаджитки. А поскольку другие расы редко могут с первого взгляда отличить самца хаджита от самки, да вдобавок я постоянно разгуливала в мужском наряде либо же в доспехе… Со временем в глазах обывателей мы стали двумя искателями приключений мужского пола, чокнутым имперцем и его свихнувшимся дружком хаджитом.  
А я ни разу не прикоснулась к Рекце, не считая лекарской помощи. Или когда требовалось затянуть ремни на снаряжении, втащить его на горный склон или передать тарелку.  
Иногда посреди ночи я просыпалась, словно от толчка. Снаружи ветер швырял в стены нашей палатки пригоршни песка, или барабанил по натянутой коже дождь, или шуршали опадающие листья. Я зажигала крохотный фонарик и смотрела на Рекце. Я могла смотреть на него - на нее - всю ночь напролет. Сухая обветренная кожа, натянутая выступающими острыми скулами. Решительный подбородок. Тонкие, шершавые, вечно потрескавшиеся губы. Короткие белесые ресницы. Узкая сильная кисть мечника, тонкое запястье, перевитое сухожилиями. Выгоревшие на солнце жесткие светлые волосы, черная прядь. Рекце сказал, она появилась на Тель Фир, когда Безумный Маг одно за другим скармливал ему свои зелья. Чистый и свежий, присущий одному Рекце запах, заставляющий меня крутиться на свой подстилке и украдкой запускать пальцы себе между ног.  
В какую-то из ночей я не выдержала. Провела ладонью по рассыпавшимся волосам имперца. Рекце открыл глаза и молча посмотрел на меня. Я убрала руку и с головой зарылась в свое одеяло.  
Вопросов или подначек наутро не последовало. Словно это приснилось нам обоим.

* * *

Шарилзара поведала, что Рекце предстоит пройти семь ступней испытания, прежде чем можно будет всерьез говорить о Возрождении. Загадки эшлендерской шаманки становились все изощреннее и сложнее. В поисках решения одной их них мы обшарили все восходное побережье Острова, отыскав малоизвестное святилище Азуры.  
Мы поднялись к храму утром, ослепительным и сияющим. Замершая на вершине скалы Королева Даэдр распахнула руки навстречу солнцу и океану, держа на ладонях символы своей власти - золотой лунный полумесяц и серебряную звездочку о дюжине лучей. Наши головы не доставали даже ее колен, так высока была Азура. В каменных складках просторного одеяния богини зеленел мох и носились желтые ящерки. Моя голова слегка кружилась - от высоты, соленого аромата моря и еле заметного дрожания воздуха, что означало скопление магических чар. Рекце озирался вокруг, бдительным оком выслеживая врагов, но вскоре понял - на заросшей ковылем площадке никого нет. Имперец задрал голову, обходя скульптуру по кругу, и неожиданно окликнул меня:  
\- С'Кейса? Поди-ка сюда.  
Я подошла.  
\- Знаешь, мне тут пришло на ум… - раздумчиво протянул он. Я навострила уши, очень уж серьезной выглядела физиономия Рекце. - Прежде все не выпадало подходящего случая сказать… Ты отличный напарник. То есть напарница. Мне никогда так не везло с компаньонами. Ты все понимаешь. Никогда не лезешь под ноги, не споришь из-за пустяков и знаешь уйму полезных вещей.  
Я потупилась. Похвала была запоздалой… но такой приятной!  
\- Ты навроде этой луны, - имперец ткнул пальцем наверх, в блестящий позолотой серпик. - Ровное, яркое сияние, освещающее путь. Не слепит, не обжигает. Даже не представляю, что бы я без тебя делал.  
\- А ты моя звезда, - наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез ответила я. - Всегда где-то впереди, на горизонте. Бегу за тобой и никак не могу догнать.  
\- Скажешь тоже, - мой спутник коротко улыбнулся, плеснув голубоватой зеленью глаз.  
Вот тут оно и накатило, иного слова не подберешь. Меня словно тяжелым молотом ударило в спину, швырнув на ошарашенного Рекце. Я молча сгребла его - ее! - за плечи, жадно впившись в изумленно полуоткрытый рот. Имперец дернулся, убедившись, что маленькая сутаи куда сильнее человека. Я целовала, кусала, грызла эти прохладные, твердые губы… и спустя бесконечно долгое время они ответили.  
Мои когти драли завязки кожаного доспеха Рекце, в лохмотья искромсали его рубашку, спустились ниже, рывками вытаскивая ремень. Я повалила его на нагретые солнцем плоские камни, краем уха услышав короткий болезненный вскрик и не придав этому никакого значения.  
Я ничего не соображала. Я хотела Рекце, как не хотела еще никого в жизни. С нами, хаджитами, такое случается. Когда самка долго томилась в ожидании самца, она не принимает любовь, но требует ее. И порой бывает слишком настойчива, а то и груба.  
Не помню, как я избавилась от собственных одежек. Впрочем, таскала я на себе немного - только легкую куртку с нашитыми бляхами да короткие штаны.  
Белые пряди с черной проточиной обмотались вокруг моего запястья. Рывок, еще рывок - я подтаскиваю голову стоящего на коленях Рекце к себе, к сочащейся похотью и желанием горячей расщелине. Имперец упрямо сопротивляется, что приводит меня в неистовство. Я обхватываю его затылок и толкаю лицом в короткую жесткую поросль рыжего цвета.  
Рекце всхлипывает.  
Влажный язык касается меня, и мир рушится.  
Высоко в небесах смеется Азура. У богини лицо моей любви - узкое, обрамленное разлохматившимися светлыми прядями. Голова Рекце крепко стиснута меж моих бедер. Она вскрывает мою раковину, и, вскидываясь в раздирающих сладких судорогах, я вижу узкую спину с алыми царапинами. Пальцы Рекце - жесткие, с твердыми подушечками пальцы привыкшей к мечу воительницы - движутся внутри меня, раздвигая ягодицы, гладят и сладостно мучают. Камень под нами плавится, становясь мягче пуха и шерсти. Я вою - низкий, нутряной звук рождается в жарком средоточии моего тела, где распоряжается безжалостная Рекце, поднимается вверх и рвется из глотки. Азура хохочет. Я падаю. Лечу сквозь тьму, наполненную колючими звездами. Древняя Мать снисходительно взирает на бестолковую дочурку.  
\- Я люблю его… ее, - пытаюсь объяснить я Прародительнице Хаджитов. - Я так люблю Рекце…  
\- Тогда учись не только брать, но и отдавать, - мурлычет Матерь, подставляя мягкую лапу.  
У-ау! Внизу живота все горит и полыхает всепожирающим огнем, горло перехватывает спазмами, но пора расслабиться еще не настала. Не давая Рекце опомниться, я перекатываю имперку на спину, наваливаясь сверху. Она молча извивается, пытаясь ударить меня ногой, и увертывается, когда я пытаюсь ее поцеловать. После некоторой возни мне удается схватить ее за подбородок и накрыть ее рот своим. Моя рука протискивается между нашими борющимися телами, проникая к заветному уголку.  
Упоительно прекрасная бесконечность. Вот где сполна пригодились уроки мутсере Вирраль, да благословят ее боги. Рекце бьется вытащенной на берег рыбкой, но больше не стремится скинуть меня. Она глухо стонет сквозь сжатые в тонкую черту губы. Я удерживаю ее на грани, не позволяя пересечь запретную черту и улизнуть в беспамятное блаженство. Ласкаю, целую и вылизываю, открывая многообразие оттенков вкуса сухой светлой кожи. По сравнению с фигуристой Сураль Рекце, конечно, далеко не образец человеческой красотки. Из-за разворота плеч и впитавшейся в кровь повадки вести себя по-мужски она, даже будучи обнаженной, все равно смахивает на парня. В ней нет подпрыгивающих выпуклостей и чарующих изгибов, что привлекают мужчин всех рас. Рекце высокая, стройная и тонкая, с плоским животом, маленькой твердой грудью, длинными мускулистыми ногами и сильными руками. Для меня она прекраснее всех на свете.  
Имперка лежит навзничь, прогнувшись в талии и широко разведя колени. Напряженное тело чутко отзывается на мои забавы между ее ног. Там горячо и влажно. Руки Рекце беспомощно шарят по гладкому камню, скрюченные пальцы комкают невидимую простыню.  
\- Перестань, - ее гордость приказала долго жить. Хрипловатый голос срывается, затуманенный взгляд наполнен болью и наслаждением. Растрепанная голова обесиленно перекатывается с боку на бок. - С'Кейса, прекрати… Пожалуйста, не надо-о… Возьми, возьми, возьми меня… С'Кейса, милая, мне так плохо…  
\- Тебе будет хорошо, - шепчу я. - Потерпи. Помоги мне, и я все для тебя сделаю…  
Я подхватываю ее ноги под колени, забрасывая их себе на плечи. Рекце расслаблена и покорна. Она дрожит, хотя солнце уже высоко и на площадке у ног Азуры жарко, как на сковородке. Мельком я сожалею о том, что не родилась самцом. Как бы я любила Рекце - изо всех отпущенных сил, шалея от разделенной страсти. Но я всего лишь сураи женского пола… и я так хочу, чтобы Рекце была хоть немного счастлива.  
Сложенные щепотью пальцы вонзаются в горячую, трепещущую плоть. Глубже, глубже, скользя, одолевая сопротивление, пробуждая скрытую жемчужину. Моя любовь выгибается радужным мостом, беззвучно крича. Я закрываю глаза, сосредотачивая свои чувства и ощущения на кончиках пальцев, стиснутых тугим кольцом напряженных мышц Рекце. Ее хриплые вскрики звучат в согласии с моим колотящимся о ребра сердцем.  
Еще одно движение - и лоно распростертой подо мной женщины переполняется вязким, обжигающе сладостным нектаром.  
Моя душа заходится от счастья и невыразимой, острой тоски. У Рекце вырывается протяжный стонущий вздох, нежный и мягкий.  
Боги словно коснулись ее лица, сгладив острые углы, убрав хмурые складки на лбу и омолодив Рекце лет на десять. Она валяется, вытянувшись во весь рост, забросив руки за голову и глядя в опрокинутый купол неба. Между слегка щербатыми зубками зажата травинка. В вышине черными точками кружили летуны, и я по привычке оценила опасность. Слишком далеко, встречный ветер, атаковать не станут. Наше оружие, одежда и прочая амуниция живописно разбросаны по всей площадке. Под обрывом клокочет прибой, Благая Даэдра чуть заметно улыбается.  
\- С'Кейса, - искусанные и разбухшие губы Рекце сложились в привычную ухмылку, - не помнишь, я уже говорила тебе, что ты чокнутая?  
\- По меньшей мере десяток раз, - я протянула руку, убрав с влажного лба имперки прилипшие волосы, черные вперемешку с белыми.  
\- Беру свои слова обратно, - торжественно заявила моя любовь. - Чокнутая не ты, а я. Только что меня отымела самоуверенная хаджитская нахалка, и Азура не даст соврать - мне понравилось!  
\- Еще бы не понравилось, - возмутилась я. - У меня была прекрасная наставница. И я так старалась, чтобы ты осталась довольна!  
\- Твои таланты воистину неисчерпаемы, - Рекце пошевелилась и болезненно скривилась. - Столь замечательно меня давно уже не любили…  
\- А как же Нарья? - поддела я.  
\- Нарья всегда была снизу, - фыркнул Рекце, неуловимо перевоплощаясь из нежащейся на солнце девицы в язвительного и дерзкого имперца, считающего себя Нереварином. - Это я ублажал ее, пока она не начинала визжать и пачкать простыни. Ее попытки сделать что-то для меня были… скажем так, неудачны. Давай-ка вставать, моя хаджитская луна. Если мне не изменяет память, мы сюда пришли вовсе не кувыркаться… Это что, моя рубашка? - босой ногой он подбросил горстку золотисто-синих лоскутов. - Двадцать дрейков, между прочим.  
\- Я куплю тебе новую, - пообещала я. - Закажу у госпожи Марен. С твоими инициалами, расшитыми золотой нитью.  
\- Лучше попроси ее крупно вышить: «Вот идет хаджитская подстилка», - грустно попросил имперец. - Это ж надо до такого докатиться…  
«Кто знает, кто знает, - подумала я, вспомнив самую первую загадку эшлендерской шаманки, касающуюся разделенного единства. - А вдруг Шарилзара имела в виду как раз нечто подобное?..»  
В награду за исполненное поручение Азуры нам достались два адамантовых колечка. На моем был выбит лунный серп, на том, что получил Рекце - звездочка.  
Старая эшлендерка, увидев наши кольца, крякнула. И огорошила нас новостью о том, что Рекце успешно миновал четыре из семи ступеней Пути Неревара. Визит в храм Азуры должен был продемонстрировать богине нового претендента на титул Возрожденного. Если Королева Даэдр считала, что перед ней действительно новое воплощение, она могла наделить его кольцом Луны-и-Звезды. Однако Азура по каким-то своим соображениям поделила традиционный символ на два. Она, Шарилзара, больше ничем не может нам помочь. Прочие ступени связаны с политикой за пределами Зеленых Земель, и мы должны одолеть их самостоятельно. Что? Ах да, лично она готова признать, что узрела подлинного Нереварина. И по этому поводу нам троим стоит немедленно выпить. Не от радости, но в скорби. Коли Нереварин возвращается, стало быть, грядет конец спокойной жизни.

* * *

Три последних ступеньки дались нам куда тяжелее четырех предыдущих. Предстояло совершить воистину невозможное - заслужить доверие эшлендерских племен, заручиться поддержкой вечно враждующих Великих Домов, побеседовать с Триумвиратом… и прогуляться на Пепельную Гору, не забудем об этом!  
Договориться с эшлендерами, как ни странно, оказалось проще всего. Нас здорово выручило пристрастие кочевников к поучительным историям и двусмысленным загадкам - то есть к тому, чем испокон веку славится народ хаджитов. Рекце только поддакивал в нужных местах и делал значительное лицо, а я без устали трепала языком. Через месяц мы покорили вождей и шаманок четырех самых значительных племен. К сожалению, не обошлось без смертей - но Шарилзара заверила нас в том, что кончина воинственного Сул-Матуула и передача титула вождя его племяннику есть меньшее из зол.  
В первый день осени собравшиеся вместе племена зажгли Круг Костров. И Рекце без страха шагнула в пламя, станцевав с духами Зеленой Земли и получив их благословение.  
А мерзкая Шарилзара без всякого предупреждения двинула меня в спину своим посохом! Я влетела в жаркие объятия огня, в панике вереща, что мне даром не нужно никакой избранности. Я никогда не болела корпрусом, а Возрожденный должен быть один, Рекце! Я-то здесь при чем? Я всего лишь спутник, тот, кого можно отправить с поручением, кто готовит еду и натягивает палатку! Зачем мне лишние неприятности?  
Меня никто не слушал. Пламя прошло сквозь меня. Перепуганной и невредимой я выскочила с другой стороны круга, врезавшись в Рекце.  
Похоже, в будущем мне предстояло делить с имперцем не только ложе, но и легенду.  
Три Великих Дома, Гильдейцы, Легион, Культ, король Морнхолда и герцог Эбенгарда. Мы обхаживали их долго, больше полугода. В ход шло все - подкуп, угрозы, шантаж и чистейшая правда, туманные предсказания шаманок и древние трактаты, поддельные счета и фальшивая любовь. Она, в конечном итоге, помогала больше всего. Меня совсем не удивляло, что многие желают заполучить к себе в постель вероятного Нереварина. Но я была поражена до глубины души тем, для скольких являлась желанной добычей рыжая сутаи. Видимо, на меня падал отблеск скандальной и загадочной славы Рекце.  
Так и вышло, что в опочивальне его светлости Ведама Дрена отдувалась именно я. Все бы было ничего, коли б не привычка герцога частенько пускать в ход плетку и цеплять на меня золотой ошейник с шипами. Зато своенравную и несговорчивую Терану из Тель Браноры, Госпожу Совета Телванни, ублажал Рекце. Таскался к ней целую неделю. Я сидела в Привратном Трактире, резалась с постояльцами в «Шесть Домов», или гостила у Крадущегося Сцинка. Рассказывала ему о наших героических похождениях, отчаянно привирая. Даже выбрала денек, чтобы смотаться порталом в Вивек и навестить Вирраль.  
Колдунья взглянула на меня с плохо скрываемым страхом и вежливо назвала «сильно изменившейся». Мельком заглянув в зеркало, висевшее в ее покоях, я поняла, настолько права чародейка.  
Взгляд чуть прищуренных лиловых глаз из серебряной зеркальной глубины мне категорически не понравился. Это был взгляд существа, привыкшего с легкостью убивать и лгать. За время странствий я перестала стричься, обзаведясь косматой гривкой темно-рыжего окраса. Былая хрупкость пропала, я изрядно раздалась в плечах и груди. Теперь ясно, почему собеседники опасливо косятся на мои лапы. Я стала похожа на Памара, клан Диких Хаджитов, с их переменчивым настроением и молниеносной реакцией. Ты еще только замахиваешься, но ты уже мертв.  
Я опасна. Порой я перестаю быть разумным существом и превращаюсь в зверя. Влюбленного и кровожадного зверя. Это не доведет до добра.  
Благоразумная омс-рата слишком дорожила своей пепельной шкуркой и не стала напоминать мне о «добрых старых временах» и уроках за пологом. Боюсь, ночь с этой новой С'Кейсой обошлась бы ей слишком дорого.  
На прощание я осторожно поцеловала Вирраль. И вернулась в Тель Бранору.

* * *

К Хелсету, данмерскому королю Морнхолда, посовещавшись и вволю поорав друг на друга, мы отправили Рекцину Нунцериано. Заказали парадное платье в имперском стиле, остроносые бархатные туфельки, длиннющий атласный плащ и прочие атрибуты знатной дамы. С зубовным скрежетом и проклятиями Рекце позволила мне соорудить ей прическу. После долгой возни с горячими щипцами черную прядь удалось изящной волной уложить надо лбом.  
Итог моих трудов и портних Дома Редоран разил наповал. Я хлопала глазами и принюхивалась, не веря себе. Эта величественная светлокудрая дева - мой Рекце? Вечно ободранный, злословящий, подозрительный и упрямый? Эта скорбная и яростная королева в изгнании и есть Рекце?  
\- Чтоб мне в жизни больше скуумы не есть, - пробормотала я. - Не-е, я с тобой не пойду, даже не проси. В Морнхолде меня примут за твою домашнюю зверюшку и потребуют взять на поводок. Рекце, да ты же настоящий красавчик! То есть красавица!  
\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - трагически процедила королева. - С'Кейса, когда вернусь, я тебя убью. Признайся, ты нарочно затянула треклятый корсет так, что в нем дышать невозможно!  
\- Терпи, - отрезала я. - Ну-ка присядь. Держи корону.  
Вместо короны мы купили серебряную диадему с россыпью бледно-голубых сапфиров. Она очень подходила к светлым глазам и локонам Рекце.  
Жаль, что я не присутствовала при явлении блистательной Рекцины ко двору Морнхолда. Я ждала ее возвращения в Эбенгарде - что оказалось правильным. Иначе мы обе угодили бы прямиком в руки к Дознавателям Империи. Слухи о вернувшемся Нереварине перепорхнули море, достигнув Киродиила. Уриэль Септим высочайше повелели принять меры, разобраться и поскорее казнить кого-нибудь.  
Зарубив парочку особо рьяных блюстителей, мы счастливо избежали поимки и смылись в Балмору - нашу крепость и наше убежище. Чем дальше, тем больше Балмора и прилегающие края становились подобием нашей вотчины. В гонке за славой и легендой Дом Хлаалу поставил на Рекце, рассчитывая в случае его победы войти в историю. Перебравшийся из Вивека в Балмору мутсера Крассиус был любезен до отвращения, зазывал на великолепные ужины и даже не пытался ухлестывать ни за одной из нас - что было для него истинным подвигом духа.  
Визит в Морнхолд произвел на мою звезду двойственное впечатление. Имперец откровенно взгрустнул по тем временам, когда его семья еще не угодила в опалу к Септимам. Задумчивые же обмолвки Рекце касательно Его Величества Хелсета заставили меня насторожиться. Похоже, данмерский правитель и госпожа Рекцина не только беседовали о судьбах Морровинда и исполняющихся пророчествах…  
Что ж, старалась рассуждать я здраво и непредвзято, вот и достойное завершение истории Возрожденного. Нереварин явился в мир в образе имперской девы благородной фамилии. Расправившись с Дагот Уром, героиня вручила свою руку и сердце правителю Вварденфела. Все счастливы. Хаджитке, спутнице героини в ее скитаниях, вручат в награду что-нибудь ценное и попросят быть почетной гостьей на свадьбе.  
\- Это ж надо такое придумать! - возмутился Рекце, когда я заикнулась о подобном исходе. - Слышала бы ты себя! Ты что, взревновала? С'Кейса, ты же знаешь - я люблю тебя и только тебя! Да, каюсь, последнее время я не уделял тебе достаточно внимания… Но ты же понимаешь, как мы заняты и что творится вокруг! Когда все закончится, мы… мы уедем вдвоем с тобой. Обещаю! На край земли, в Тель Бранору. Тебе нравились тамошние дома-растения, я помню. У нас обязательно будет такой. Помнишь, мы остановились в Башне Тель Воса и как сумасшедшие любили друг друга ночь напролет? Мы так шумели и визжали, что утром прислуга косилась на нас и хмыкала. Помнишь храм Азуры?.. Почему ты больше не поешь, С'Кейса? Не рассказываешь историй? Почему ты такая хмурая, моя сутаи?..  
Я смотрела в голубые с прозеленью глаза, коварные, как морская волна, понимая - ничего не будет. Ни качающегося на ветру домика в Тель Браноре, ни любви, ни шальных ночей, ни головокружительных приключений. Всякая история имеет свое начало и свой конец. Авантюрист Рекце станет леди Рекциной и уедет в Морнхолд, к Хелсету.  
Так и должно быть. Все правильно. Каждому - свое место. Что стоит одно разбитое сердце по сравнению с возможностью спасти целый мир?  
\- Должно быть, линька начинается, - сказала я. Имперец смешливо фыркнул. - Или хвост к непогоде ломит, вот и ворчу. Не обращай внимания. Куда мы там завтра собирались? В гости к Вивеку, да живет он вовеки?  
\- Божественный зануда ждал пятьсот лет и потерпит еще денек, - решительно заявил Рекце. Сгреб меня в охапку и потащил на второй этаж нашего балморского дома, в спальню.  
Он был - была… - нежным и предупредительным. Угадывал мои желания, увлекая меня на вершину мира и щедро даруя способность летать над землей. Он был моей путеводной звездой, моим наваждением, моей обжигающей прохладой. Я таяла в ее - его… - ладонях, рыдая и смеясь. Но в самый пронзительный и ослепляющий миг счастья я думала - может быть, лучше бы рука Рекце дрогнула и он пристрелил меня на побережье…

* * *

Сотня ступенек Дворца Загадок. Тающие в розовом тумане пирамиды столичных кварталов. Массивная дверь с перламутровой инкрустацией и золотыми украшениями. Скрип поворачивающегося ключа. Шаг через высокий порог в мягкую полутьму, напоенную сладковатым ароматом тлена и слежавшихся пергаментов.  
«Это же настоящий склеп! - от этой мысли я вздрагиваю и невольно тянусь к рукояти меча. - Склеп, где божество добровольно замуровало себя! Он безвылазно сидит здесь уже которую сотню лет. Жрецы издают приказы от его имени, молящиеся возносят хвалу Триумвирату, а он грезит наяву…»  
Однако для отшельника Вивек был весьма и весьма неплохо осведомлен о мирских делах. И он вовсе не был мрачным и желчным аскетом, погрузившимся в свои мысли. Наше появление вызвало у него ехидный смешок:  
\- Двое Нереваров по цене одного? Ветшает род людской, ветшает… Из чего только приходится лепить героев… - он пригляделся к нам и скорбно заломил бровь: - Да вдобавок вы еще и девчонки!  
\- Однако мы добрались сюда, а это что-нибудь да значит, - не выдержала я.  
\- Разумеется, прекрасная мутсере хаджит, - охотно согласилось божество. - Это означает, что мир уцелеет от гибели лишь благодаря таким вот девушкам. Вы заслуживаете того, чтобы остаться в памяти потомков и быть отлитыми в бронзе.  
\- Спасибо, без монументов обойдемся, - буркнул Рекце. - Не желаю вечность торчать каменным болваном. Чтоб летуны гадили на голову.  
Он намекал на огромную и помпезную статую самого Вивека, высившуюся на площади перед Дворцом Загадок. Как я только что убедилась, массивная скульптура не имела ничего общего с хрупким, изысканным Отшельником.  
Не знаю, сколько длилась наша аудиенция у воплощенного божества. Но, когда мы покинули Дворец, карабкающиеся на закатное небо Массер и Секунда ни на палец не сдвинулись с прежних мест. Похоже, во владениях Вивека неумолимое время не имело своей обычной власти.  
Рекце шумно втянул раздувшимися ноздрями вечерний морской бриз.  
\- Гильдия Вивека, Альд'рун, Гарнизон. Пепельная Гора, - задумчиво произнес он. Опустил глаза, посмотрев на здоровенную латную перчатку, сплетенную из адамантовых нитей. Она была столь велика и тяжела, что достигала локтя и крепилась хитроумной системой ремешков и пряжек. Рекце натянул ее на правую руку. Левая рукавица была у меня, и все время соскальзывала.  
Перчатки, по уверениям Вивека, должны были уберечь нас от мгновенной кончины при попытке взять Громовой Молот и Секач, Разящий Меч. Обе вещицы валялись потерянными где-то на склонах Пепельной Горы. Прежде чем лезть в подземелья и знакомиться с Дагот Уром, нам еще предстояло отыскать оружие, способное победить бога.  
…Вечная Стража устроила героям-самоубийцам столь торжественные проводы, что они больше походили на репетицию наших будущих похорон. Не хватало только распущенных знамен, скорбного рева труб и рыдающих собратьев по оружию. Рекце испортил весь эффект своими злыми шуточками, и, по-моему, Стражи были только рады, когда мы скрылись во Вратах.  
Сплетники, рассказчики и летописи говорили правду - небо над Горой было багровым, цвета запекшейся крови. Мы живо натянули припасенные маски, но черный мелкий пепел проникал в любую щелку. Я едва не задохнулась от кашля и проворонила нападение выскочившего из-за камней ловчего корпруса. Рекце, крутанувшись в пируэте, снес вражине башку одним длинным, хлестким ударом. Я коротко кивнула и навскидку выпалила из арбалета поверх плеча имперца. С чавкающим звуком болт вошел в глазницу пепельного упыря и тот опрокинулся, продолжая беспорядочно сучить когтистыми лапами.  
Не могу сказать, чтобы каждый шаг давался нам с боем. Попрыгать и поразмахивать железом пришлось изрядно, но магию мы в ход пока не пускали.  
Секач отыскался первым, в развалинах двермерской крепости. Амулет, настроенный на поиск магических вещиц, привел нас прямиком к потере. Легендарный Разящий Меч в точности смахивал на короткий и широкий кинжал-дирк, распространенный среди данмеров. Я аккуратненько взяла клинок бледно-голубой стали затянутой в перчатку левой рукой, затолкала в новенькие ножны и прицепила на пояс.  
Касательно местонахождения Молота амулет точного ответа не давал. «Где-то под землей», - так мы расценили его беспорядочное раскачивание и пробегающие по граням прозрачного кристалла малиновые искры.  
Под землей, так под землей.  
Поочередно мы втиснулись в узкую расщелину. Наши глаза слезились от едких испарений, мой нос наотрез отказывался различать запахи, Рекце мучительно чихал. Мы приготовили факелы и светящиеся камни, но в пещерах не было непроглядной тьмы. На потолках танцевали алые отсветы вулканического пламени, бушевавшего в толще земли глубоко у нас под ногами. Пол содрогался, на головы сыпалась каменная крошка.  
Вот здесь стало туго. Пригодилось все наше воинское умение, обретенное за время странствий по Вварденфелу, и все магические способности. Поначалу мы расходовали свитки с заклинаниями, отгоняя мрачных рыцарей даэдра и клыкастых, почти неуязвимых для стали чудовищ-дремор.  
Последний свиток прочтен и отброшен за ненадобностью. Настало время плетения арканов и чтения выученных в Гильдии Магов заклятий. Порядок действий разработан и освоен уже давно: один колдует, другой прикрывает. Передышка, пробежка по коридорам, смена ролей - и все заново.  
Чудища Дагот Ура, почуяв слабину, навалились толпой, выбегая и выскакивая из боковых ответвлений, с ревом валясь прямо с потолка или прыгая из засады. Я рубила, кромсала, выкрикивала положенные слова, торопливо складывая пальцы в нужном Знаке и бежала следом за Рекце, оскальзываясь на камнях. Несколько раз едва не упала. Перчатка на левой руке нагрелась, обжигая кожу. Легкий поначалу Секач казался тяжеленным и неповоротливым. В правой руке я сжимала скользкую рукоять орочьего ятагана.  
Амулет Поиска вдруг ожил, дергаясь на цепочке и рассыпая в моем отупевшем от непрерывной бойни мозгу перезвон серебряных колокольчиков.  
\- Проскочили! - в отчаянье завопила я, ныряя в узкий и низкий коридор. Имперец проткнул очередного воющего упыря, пинком сбросил его с лезвия катаны и ринулся вдогонку.  
Наша цель обнаружилась в самом конце прохода, в тупике. Иссохшая мумия в стеклянном доспехе, не помутневшем от времени, в венце из роскошных черных кос. Там, где некогда билось сердце, доспех уродовала дыра с оплавленными краями. Рядом с правой рукой павшей воительницы лежал небольшой изящный молот-чекан. Вороненый, с рукоятью алого драконьего дерева и серебряными накладками, с хищно выгнутым острием и обушком в виде раздвоенного змеиного языка.  
\- Мутсере Ксилада? - ошарашенно пробормотала я, словно надеясь, что покойница ответит. Рекце подобрал Громовой Молот, набросив на укрытое латной рукавицей запястье широкую ременную петлю. На самом кончике острия чекана полыхнула белая искорка.

* * *

Мы спускались с яруса на ярус, забираясь все глубже и глубже в недра земли. И не сразу поняли, что твари нас больше не атакуют. Обе мы с ног до головы были в липкой черной крови, но сами вроде не пострадали. Рекце потерял шлем и заработал длинную глубокую царапину поперек правой щеки. Мой ятаган застрял между костями безымянной и весьма злобной твари. Пришлось бросить верно служивший клинок и выхватить запасной танто. Наши амулеты, исцеляющие кольца и заговоренные на защиту ожерелья исчерпались, став обычными безделушками. Моих чародейских силенок достало бы только на единственное заклятие Вмешательства Альмасиви. Оно с гарантией вытащит нас из кошмарных подземелий и перебросит к ближайшему Храму. То есть прямиком в Альд'рун.  
А ведь еще предстояло сражение с самим Даготом…  
Мы стояли в просторном зале с низким сводчатым потолком. Впереди поднималась пробитая в диком камне стрельчатая арка, завешенная стальными нитями с нанизанными на них крохотными черепами мелких грызунов. Из-за завесы вытекали струи обжигающе горячего воздуха и порой доносилось оглушительное буханье, гул и грохот.  
\- Я - Нереварин, - низким, незнакомым голосом отчетливо произнес Рекце. - Воистину. Теперь я это знаю. Я могу войти туда. Должен войти. Он ждет.  
И, более не обращая на меня внимания, имперец плечами раздвинул сухо постукивающую занавесь. Я содрала шлем, помотала головой, приходя в себя. Ужасно хотелось пить, но мешок с флягами остался тремя или четырьмя ярусами выше. Я с ненавистью посмотрела на черный провал арки. На льдистый Секач в моей ладони. Рекце ушел туда. Плевать на легенды. Если я не присмотрю за ним, он в боевом запале и по горячности наделает тех еще глупостей. Век потом не расхлебаешь, даже с помощью Триумвирата и всех Даэдра.  
Я вошла. Зажмурилась, ощущая, как закручивается колечками и дымится мой мех.  
Сухой, испепеляющий жар. Танцующее пламя. Сполохи, свирепые молнии, клекочущее кипение плавящихся камней. Парящий в воздухе над огненным кошмаром островок тверди. Тончайший сверкающий мост, начинающийся от узенького карниза, где стою я.  
Рекце достиг середины качающегося моста и замер, ухватившись свободной левой рукой за невидимые перила.  
Высокая черная тень - единственная тень в огненном царстве - стоящая на островке. За спиной у Тени огромные сложенные крылья. Впрочем, я могу и ошибаться. Я ведь понятия не имею как, собственно, выглядит Дагот Ур, падший Глава Шестого Дома. Однажды Рекце проснулся с диким воплем - ему приснился кошмар о приходе Дагота. Рекце бормотал о тысячах тысяч мертвецов, о пустых городах и ставших гекатомбами руинах Морнхолда. О том, что ему зашили рот и он не может кричать от леденящего ужаса.  
Голос хозяина подземелий звучен и прекрасен. Он звенит чистейшей бронзой, льется весенним ручьем и завораживает, как песня морской сирены. Он без труда заполняет огромную пещеру, и рев ненасытного огня смиряется перед ним.  
\- Ты пришел, - ликующе поет Тень. Лохматые языки свирепого пламени взлетают к самому потолку огромной пещеры. - Ты вернулся ко мне! Через столько мучительных лет одиночества ты вернулся ко мне! Моя жизнь, мое дыхание! Зачем ты обманул меня? Я обещал тебе весь мир, я верил твоим клятвам любви, а ты предал меня и бросил на растерзание! Прости, мне пришлось убить тебя. Я сожалею. Все эти долгие годы я сожалею. Зачем ты прячешься? Думаешь, я не узнал тебя в этом смертном облике?  
Доспехи, одежда и былая плоть Рекце осыпаются роем огненных искр. Уцелели только латная перчатка и молот-чекан. Обнаженная светлая фигура бесстрашно раскачивается над пропастью. Делает шаг. Другой. Всходит на летающий островок.  
\- Мой, навсегда мой! - грохочет Тень. Крылья распахиваются двумя полотнищами мрака, заключая пришедшего в объятия. Черное и белое сливаются воедино, подземный огонь облекает их в пурпур и жидкое золото. - Освободи меня! Выполни обещанное! Мир ждет нас!..  
\- Да, - спокойно и буднично отвечает Возрожденный. - Да. Время настало.  
Даже до бестолкового гуара дошло бы, что божественные планы катятся наперекосяк. Нереварин вовсе не собирается убивать или развоплощать давнего врага Морровинда, а преспокойно обнимается с ним. Гонимые и презираемые Жрецы-Отступники вещали совершеннейшую истину. Лихая парочка, Поверженный и Возрожденный, провела всех, осуществив собственный замысел. Им потребовалось пять сотен лет, но они добились своего. Корпрус отметил того единственного, кого желал опознать Дагот Ур.  
Былые враги-соперники-любовники стоят посреди ликующей огненной круговерти. Их пальцы сплетаются, лица все ближе и ближе, губы встречаются в долгом поцелуе.  
Эта любовь уничтожит мир. Ночные кошмары станут явью. Но что разлученным и воссоединившимся до таких мелочей! Они добились своего, и черная Тень победно склоняется над запрокинутым лицом светловолосого Неревара.  
Наверное, Триумвират бьется головой о стену от отчаяния. Дворец Вивека и морнхольский Храм Альмалексии идут глубокими трещинами, над Пепельной Горой встает пламенное облако. Морровинд паникует и сходит с ума. Орды чудовищ вылезают из каждой трещины в склонах Горы и лавиной катятся вниз. Стена содрогается, ее вершина становится неровной, оплывает, как воск над огнем. Крепость Вечной Стражи рассыпается грудой обломков и, шагая по трупам последних Дозорных, порождения Дагота устремляются вперед. Они голодны и свирепы, они не ведают ни жалости, ни сомнений. Только желание убивать и разрушать.  
В наполненной багровым заревом пещере Тьма ласкает Свет, и тот покорно изгибается под жадными прикосновениями. Черные крылья вздымаются, я отчетливо различаю два страстно прильнувших друг к другу обнаженных тела. Эбонитовое и цвета жемчуга.  
Забытую Высшими Силами хаджитку рыжей масти абсолютно не волновала участь гибнущего мира. Меня кидало в бешенство одержимых кровью памаров иное.  
Никто не имеет права лапать Рекце! Моего Рекце! Кем бы он не воображал себя, в кого бы не перевоплотился - он мой! Только мой! Он моя звезда, мое горе и счастье! Я не отдам его никому!  
Человек и даже эльф не сумели бы так лихо пронестись по шаткому мостику. Но я - хаджит. Я рождена для стремительного бега и огромных прыжков, больше напоминающих низкий полет.  
Узкий мост не успел качнуться подо мной. Я неслась, почти не касаясь лапами опоры и обеими руками вцепившись в рукоять Секача. Мне полагалось бы орать и визжать, проклиная Дагота, но я молчала. Зверь, заточенный в моей душе, беззвучно и яростно ревел, стремясь в бой. Правая ладонь полыхала, словно я сжимала в ней пригоршню раскаленных углей.  
На долгий миг передо мной промелькнуло лицо того, чья сущность скрывалась под маской имперки Рекце. Может, те, кто безоглядно влюблялся в Рекце, тянулись не к ней, а к Нему? К мужчине народа алтмеров, с тонкими и резкими чертами лица, к его хищным и капризно изогнутым губам? К золотому водопаду локонов, в которых змеей таилась черная прядь? К широко распахнутым глазами цвета морской волны, таким честным в своей лживости?  
Я плечом врезалась в Дагота, вложив в удар весь свой вес. Секач по самую гарду вошел в черное, податливое. Из раны в лицо хлестнуло жидким огнем.  
Падший оглушительно взвыл и пошатнулся, зависнув на самом краю пропасти. Черные крылья судорожно молотили обжигающий воздух, глава Шестого Дома тщетно пытался восстановить равновесие.  
Я висела на нем, вцепившись когтями в складки призрачного одеяния и понимая - не удержусь. Да что там, я уже мертва.  
\- Помоги мне, помоги! - выл повелитель Тьмы и подземелий. Он не пытался стряхнуть меня в клокочущий водоворот огня, не пытался выдернуть из своей плоти глубоко засевший клинок. Багровые, рдеющие неугасимым пламенем зрачки впились в Нереварина, словно пожирая его. Глядя на его правую кисть, по-прежнему сжимающую небольшой молот-чекан.  
Рука взлетает, нанося удар, безжалостно завершая начатое когда-то.  
\- Прости, - скорбный голос моей звезды и одновременно - голос Возрожденного. Не знаю, к кому он обращался: к гибнущему в муках Даготу, снова поддавшемуся на старый обман, или ко мне. Лично меня разбирал весьма неуместный смех. Неревар преспокойно использовал нас, как фигуры в своей игре. Дагот Ура, Рекце, меня, Триумвират, королей и богов.  
Воистину, он мог бы стать достойным Королем Лжецов.  
Мы охотно прощали бы ему фальшь и предательства. Ведь он всегда выполняет то, за что берется. Цена, которую он платит за свои победы, не имеет значения. Как и жертвы, что будут принесены во имя мира и процветания.  
\- С'Кейса, я так люблю тебя…  
Кто это сказал? Рекце? Нереварин? Они оба?  
Азура склонилась надо мной, и лицо богини Даэдра превратилось в лик Древней Матери.  
\- Которая из моих дочерей входит в мой дом? - вопросила Мать Хаджитов.  
\- С'Кейса аша-Сквиришш, - послушно назвалась я.  
\- Луна, - убаюкивающе шептала Матерь. - Маленькая Луна закатилась, а печальная Звезда обречена сиять…  
\- Разумеется, - язвительно буркнула я. - Ведь завтра она преспокойно выскочит замуж за короля. И будет сиять еще лет пятьдесят. А мне даже паршивого памятника не поставят.  
Великая Мать поперхнулась. Вряд ли кто из являвшихся пред ее мудрые и всезнающие очи хаджитов осмеливался на столь дерзкие выходки. Но мне уже было все равно.  
Мой долгий путь окончился.

* * *

Выдержка из «Летописей Эбенгарда» за 362 год Т.Э..

«…дабы одурачить Дагот Ура и не позволить ему до срока расправиться с Возрожденным, Азура, великая королева Даэдр, подала Триумвирату совет. Разделить душу грядущего Нереварина, укрыв ее меж смертными.  
Отвага, решимость и доблесть Возрожденного достались Рекцине Нунцериано Септимии, деве из побочной ветви императорского рода Тамриэля.  
Его хитрость, коварство и красноречие получила юная хаджитка по прозвищу Кривохвостка.  
Пережив множество испытаний и несчастий, они встретились у золотых врат Дворца Загадок, что в Вивеке. Объединившись ради великой цели, девы дали друг другу клятву верности. «Луной-и-Звездой» именовали их народы Морровинда в честь Благой Азуры и символов Возрожденного.  
Ведомые божественным промыслом и собственным разумением, они совершили тысячи подвигов и поднялись на склоны Пепельной Горы, дабы бросить вызов Дагот Уру. В тот великий день были знамения по всей земле, землетрясения и морские бури. Сама собой истаяла Великая Стена, открыв Пепельную Гору, что рушилась внутрь себя, погребая в огне сонмы чудищ Шестого Дома и его погрязшего в скверне повелителя.  
Когда же начались поиски героя, свершившего сие благое деяние во славу богов и смертных, в Морнхолде объявилась дева Рекцина. Траурные одеяния носила она, и душа ее исполнилась скорби, ибо подруга ее погибла в бою с Даготом. От отважной хаджитки не осталось даже горсти праха, дабы с надлежащими почестями предать его земле.  
Указом короля Хелсета в честь девы из народа Хаджитов в Морнхолде была воздвигнута золотая статуя. Членам ее семьи было даровано освобождение от всех налогов сроком на пятьдесят лет.  
Спустя полгода после Дня Возрождения леди Рекцина пред ликом короля и придворных возгласила, что не достойна более зваться воплощением Нереварина. Ибо сия полубожественная личность являлась только в сияющем единстве Луны-и-Звезды, а Луна навсегда скрылась из глаз. В тот же день король Хелсет предложил ей законный союз и место рядом с ним.  
Свадьба и коронация состоялись в десятый день месяца Азуры…»

Конец.


End file.
